The Loud Brawlers (REWRITE)
by cryandia -Abandoned
Summary: The Loud siblings have lived a somewhat normal life through out their years, but what happens when they start noticing changes within themselves as various threats begin to appear in Royal Woods? An just what is their father hiding from them? (First fanfic ever) [REWRITTEN]
1. Prolouge and Origin

A/N: Okay so first off I'm gonna say that this my first ever fanfic, so please don't be so harsh..Secondly I want to say that I'm non-american so I don't know much of WW2, except for the Holocaust and other things, so if you see some stuff that doesn't fit in or such, I apologize for that and besides, this is all fiction.

So that's it! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.

Back in World War 2, a well-known scientist by the name of Delbert Schulz was abducted in one of the ambushes that had happened during the time, he was sent one of the concentration camps. The Nazi's had heard of his name before and knew of what he was capable of, so they forced him to join their other scientists. Due to the torture he suffered during his time at the camp and seeing the horrific and terrifying experiments scientists did on subjects, he fell into insanity. Schulz's experiments started to become more and more gruesome as he would often sow different body parts from different patients and sowing them onto others, sow their hands and feet together with another's, and so on.

During his horrific experiments, Schulz had become so fascinated with the human body for some reason and wanted to create the perfect human body, one that was capable of doing anything and everything.

He wanted to create a superhuman.

He began studying the different reactions the body would take to different chemicals, gases, liquids and others. His desire only grew more whenever he would see the reactions and analyze them critically. Eventually, the Nazi's had found out about this and instead of killing him, they agreed to let Schulz continue his research. Whenever they brought in new victims; peasants, soldiers, heck even generals from time to time, Schulz would always put them through torture just for his own sick fantasy, and they also managed to get more upgraded equipment to test the subjects in as well.

In May of 1945, he finally managed to accomplished his dream, after years of trying and failing he managed to create the chemicals in order to create the perfect human body, a superhuman, a being with great power that would surely make them win this war.

However, the universe had other plans for him.

They were ambushed by American soldiers, right before the container holding the super body inside exploded, a group of soldiers had managed to enter the laboratory and kill everyone. As they were about to kill Schulz, the container exploded killing Schulz and the soldiers in the process, except for one soldier. The man who had survived the explosion was a man by the name of Lenard Loud.

After the ambush Lenard was rushed back to the camp and into the infirmary, but once they took a good look at him they were stunned as his injuries had healed very quickly and left no scars behind; it looked like he was never injured at all. After Lenard had woken up, he felt very…different.

And different he was.

His temperature would rise to the point he felt like he was overheating, or would fall it feel like he was freezing. He would sometimes break something by simply grabbing it, he would sometimes electrocute himself even though he wasn't near of anything electronic, he would also sometimes find himself a long distance away from his group even though he was walking at a normal pace and so on.

After months of this nonsense, he came to the conclusion that he had managed to get superpowers from the explosion back at the lab from the ambush. With his powers on the American side, in just 4 months they managed to get the Nazi's backed into a corner, and then Hitler committed suicide.

When Lenard came back to the U.S., he proposed and got married to his girlfriend who waited for him while he was at war and a son a year after marriage, who would eventually turn into the father of his own son and become the grandfather of 10 special girls and 1 special white haired boy.


	2. Strange Occurrences

A/N: Here's the first chapter of The Loud Brawlers, sorry if it's a bit short. Hope you enjoy!

To Barbacar: I didn't really think about it until now, but sure! I can take requests!

To Guest: Thank you! I have read a lot of fanfics and other stuff outside of it, besides I have had this idea for a while now and maybe I'll ask Omega Ultra, That Engineer or Witch-King Agmar for advice like you said. (I'm kinda shy though so it'll take a while). And I thought the same thing when I thought about the backstory being similar to Captain America or Wolverine. Haha!

To Ink-Dub: Thank you! I'll try to keep you interested!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and **Nickelodeon**.

 **Chapter** 1: **Strange** **Occurrences** **Part** **I**.

It was a normal Saturday morning for the Loud family, and by normal it meant chaos which was normal for them. Lincoln sat on his bed in his undies reading one of his favorite comics, Ace Savvy.

"Ah, there's nothing better than reading comics, in your undies on a Saturday." Lincoln said to himself as he got comfier and flipped to the next page, he somehow managed to ignore all the ruckus his sisters were making in the hallway and indulged himself back in the world of Ace Savvy.

"I finally have captured you Ace, and your little sidekick. There is no escape from my plan and now it's time for you to perish!-

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"Lynn would you hurry up! You've been in the bathroom for thirty minutes, get out now!" Lola shouted, then was followed by the sound of someone kicking the bathroom door open.

Lincoln frowned. And he was just getting to the good part too. He put on his clothes and went outside into the hallway to see most of his sisters huddled up by the door, curious to see the what the commotion was about, he walked to the bathroom.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Luna turned to her little brother, she had a worried expression on her face, which caused the boy to worry too.

"See for yourself bro." Luna made room for him to see. Lincoln peeked into the bathroom and he was shocked to what he saw. Lynn was in the bath tub with Lana and Lucy, the latter putting a wet towel on the former's fore head. The athlete was panting and sweating heavily, her face was red, her hair and her jersey were wet due to all the sweating. "What happened to her?" the boy asked, catching the attention of his sisters.

"We were playing frisbee in the backyard when she suddenly collapsed." Lana explained, "And I helped her after I saw Lana carrying her from outside, I'm surprised you didn't notice until now." Despite her deadpan tone, Lucy was actually worried about her sporty sister, as she has never seen her like this.

"Excuse me, fellow siblings." Lisa walked into the bathroom with a thermometer and put in underneath Lynn's armpit, once she heard the thermometer beep she took it out and looked into the little window where it showed the temperature of the body. She dropped the thermometer once she saw it.

"Go downstairs and grab some ice!" Lisa said to her siblings with desperation in her voice. Her siblings immediately ran downstairs into the kitchen, within minutes the bath tub was filled with ice. After a few minutes, Lisa put the thermometer underneath Lynn's armpit again, grabbing once she heard the beep.

"Good, her temperature has dropped back to normal." The children smiled until a groan coming from the bath tub caught their attention.

Lynn slowly started to wake up, once she opened her eyes-which caused some of her siblings to sigh of relief-and looked at her surroundings confusedly.

"Why am I in the bathroom?" the athlete looked down into the bath, "and why is the bath tub filled with ice? Are-" Lynn stopped for a bit, then narrowed her eyes at her sisters and brother.

"Are you guys trying to do that thing where you steal my kidney to sell them at a black market, 'cause if you are, it ain't gonna be that easy." Lynn cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

"What? Of course not, you gotta be 'kidney'ing us! Hahaha!" Luan laughed at her pun while her siblings groaned. "No, what happened was that you had lost consciousness for half an hour. I had checked your temperature and it showed that you were having a heatstroke, since you had an incredibly high temperature of two-hundred and fourteen degrees." Lisa explained, everyone in the room, except for herself, gasped in surprise.

"Two-hundred and fourteen degrees!? How did she not die?!" Lola shouted, the others equally surprised at the number. "I honestly do not know how actually, I guess she was as what you would refer to, 'Lucky'." The small genius retorted.

Lincoln looked around and noticed that his two oldest sisters were not present, "Hey, where's Leni and Lo-" his question was cut off from the sound of the door beside them slamming open.

"Guys, like, get in here quick! I think something's not right with Lori!" the siblings, sans Lynn who stayed in the tub, immediately ran into the room and huddled around Lori's bed after hearing Leni's cry. Something was shaking under the sheets, Lincoln stepped forward and removed the sheets to find Lori, shaking and shivering. Her skin was pale, the tips of her fingers were a color blue and you could see her breath when she would exhale.

"Quick! Let's take her to the bath tub!" Luna shouted, the sisters picked up Lori and ran to the bathroom again. "Whoa what happened to-Wah!" Lynn was thrown out of the tub and Lori was placed inside, Luna turned on the hot water which melted the ice, "She would start heating up now, probably."

Lincoln stood and watched from the door frame. "Strange. Why would Lori get a cold even though it's warm and why did Lynn get a heatstroke even though it's not that hot?"

Lana was playing outside in the mud, she was making mud pies in order to try to get her mind off of what happened in the morning. It was now noon, after Luna had called her parents since they were at work and told them about Lynn and Lori, Lynn Sr. and Rita came home quickly and took them to the hospital, after that everyone went back to do their usual things. Lana finally finished her mud pie after several failed attempts, that incident kept her worried since she has never seen her big sisters like that except when they were sick or were having 'that time of the month', which she still doesn't know what it means.

The sound of a car horn snapped her from her thoughts as a small pink princess car drove over her mud pie, splashing the mud in the her face. Lana wiped the mud off her face then shot a glare to her twin sister, who was still driving around.

"Lola, you destroyed my mud pie!" Lana said catching the attention of the pageant princess.

"Who cares? You make those gross pies all the time, just make another." Lola retorted driving closer to her tomboy twin.

"Yeah, but that one took me forever to make!"

"So? Stop being a crybaby over some dumb mud pie, it's just wet dirt after all!"

Lana felt anger rush through her as she closed her eyes and clenched her fist, which started to produce a faint golden glow.

"What, can't think of a comeback?" Lola said with a smirk.

The pageant princess stared at her sister, waiting for her comeback, she didn't notice the glow in her sister's hands, but she did notice the ground started to shake.

"What is going o-"

"SHUT UP!" Lana opened her eyes to reveal they were glowing golden, she stomped the ground with her foot the shockwave of the stomp was so strong that it made a very small crater around the muddy tomboy, with her hands glowing golden. Pebbles, rocks and chunks of dirt floated as they were surrounded by a golden aura.

Lola jumped out of her princess car as the shockwave got closer to it. The wave sent her car flying and crashed into the tree near them. Lola sat there in shock and Lana calmed down, her hands and eyes no longer glowing making the small pieces of earth drop back to the ground.

"Huh?" The tomboy looked around seeing her twin on the ground looking at her wrecked car, "Did…did I do-" Lana stopped as she noticed the strong wind blowing, which started to lift her hat. She put a hand on her hat as she turned to Lola, only to find her floating above the ground.

"L-Lola! Y-your float-"

"Lana…do you know what happens.."

"Uh-oh."

"When YOU MAKE LOLA MAD!?" Lola turned her head to her sister, her eyes glowing white and her face turned into a deep scowl. A harsh wind blew Lana back and sent her hat flying off her head and her rolling into the fence, hitting head hard.

"OW!" Lana shouted.

Lola stopped floating when she heard her twin, her eyes returning back to normal as well.

"Hu-Huh? Lana? How did you get over here" Lola asked as she got closer to the tomboy.

"You blew me here with wind!" Lana replied rubbing her head in pain, as she got up and grabbed her hat which landed a few feet away from them. Lola glared at her.

"Well you threw my car into a tree with your earth controlling..." Lola started, Lana realized what her sister meant, her eyes widened as she readjusted her hat.

"Powers…" they both said in unison.

They both stayed in silence.

"LISAAAAAAAAA!!" the twins ran back inside the house in search for the little scientists.

A/N: Well that's Chapter 1 done! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned in for Strange Occurrences Part II !


	3. Doctor's Visit

**Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 ** _Strange Occurrences Part II_** ** _: Doctor's Visit_**

Lynn looked around absentmindedly as she waited for the doctor in his office, sitting on a cot. The hospital was kind of a second home to her, due to all the injuries she has gotten from playing sports, but this time was for a different reason. She still can't remember exactly what happened before she blacked out, all she knew was that one minute she was playing frisbee with her little sister then in the next she feels hot and collapses.

'It wasn't even that hot outside!' the young athlete thought, 'Maybe it was my clothes? Hmmm, probably not since I wear jerseys all the time.' She didn't notice the door opening as a man in a lab coat came in.

The man looked to be in his late 40's, his black hair had some gray strands in them and he had bags under his eyes, which were concealed by glasses, due to the late shifts he has.

"Hello Lynn." The man greeted, snapping the young girl out of her thoughts.

"Hi doctor Jeff." Lynn replied with a small smile, Dr. Jeff has been attending her ever since she was 8, when she got her first injury when playing soccer with a few older kids.

"Alright, you know the procedure, let's see how your doing." The pharmacist did the normal physical procedure like it was a normal check-up; checking her breathing, heart rhythm, pulse and so on. Once he finished and didn't see anything wrong, he sat at his chair.

"Okay, I don't see anything wrong physically, but your parents did tell me you had a heatstroke before you came here. Can you please tell me what happened?" The sports-fanatic scratched her head.

"I can't remember exactly what happened, all I remember was I was playing with my little sister in the backyard when I suddenly felt hot and I collapsed, after a while I woke up and I was in the bathroom in thee tub filled with ice." Lynn explained to the doctor, the man taking down a few notes in his clipboard.

"Do you feel hot right now? Like a fever or a headache, perhaps?" Dr. Jeff asked. Lynn shooked her head, "Well, just for safety measures, I will take your temperature just in case."

"Alright."

Jeff opened a drawer in his desk, taking out a thermometer and put it under Lynn's armpit. He took it once he heard it beep, then looked into the small window.

"Well it seems your temperature is back to normal, that's good."

"Really?" The blacked haired pharmacist looked at the girl with a smile. "Yes really." Lynn smile grew, "But.." _Hm?_

"I recommend you lay off playing sports for a few days to recover, I will tell your parents as well. You have to drink plenty of water, so nothing like this happens again, understand?" Lynn frowned. Sports were basically her life and now she had to stop because of some dumb heatstroke?!

' _Well it's only for a few days, besides Mom, Dad and my sisters will make sure I stay away from sports anyway._ ' She let out a sigh, "Yeah, I understand." Lynn replied reluctantly.

Jeff smiled, "Good you can leave now."

Lynn jumped off the hospital cot and headed to the door, "Thanks, Doc." She said going over to her eldest sister, who was texting had came back from her check-up.

"Ugh, the wi-fi here sucks." Lori groaned, she looked up from her phone spotting her athletic sister walking towards her, "Oh, hey Lynn, how did your check-up go?"

"It went well, how 'bout yours?" the girl took a seat beside her sister.

"Same as you, he did say that my temperature was a bit low, but it wasn't anything serious." The blonde phone-addict replied, going back to texting.

"Cool."

Dr. Jeff walked out of his office, as he did he saw a man and a woman walked up him, "Hello Lynn, hello Rita."

"Hello Doctor Jeff, um..we wanted to ask you if Lynn is alright?" Lynn Sr. said worryingly.

"Don't worry, her temperature is normal, though I do recommend she takes a few days off from sports and exercising and drink plenty of water." The pharmacist answered, the couple let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, we were worried since Lori had a lower temperature and we were afraid Lynn's was higher." Rita said in relief.

"Well some people- Jeff's words were caught off, as the ground started to shake. A few screams were heard coming from the hall, either from patients, nurses, or other doctors. Jeff held himself by the doorframe, Lynn Sr. and Rita held onto each other, while Lynn and Lori held onto their the edge of their seats. After a minute the small earthquake stopped.

' _Hmm... strange_.' Dr. Jeff thought, he then cleared his throat catching the attention of the married couple.

He readjusted his glasses, "As I was about to say, some people have a lower BMI which causes them to feel cold because blood plumped through the extremities needs to be warmed up significantly when it gets back. Your daughter might have a low BMI, but that depends on genetics, age, how much the person exercises, and more." He looked back at the mother and father of 11.

"Okay then.." Lynn Sr. cleared his throat, "Well thank you for help, Doctor."

"Your welcome, come back if there's any trouble." Dr. Jeff replied as he watched the couple walk towards their children. After paying, they left the hospital.

Jeff stared from his window as he watched the van drive away from the parking lot. His door creaked open as a nurse came in.

"Here is the things from the blonde's check-up." She had a notepad and a thermometer in her hands.

"Put it on the desk." the nurse did as she was told then left. Jeff turned to his desk and read the note.

"Has been experiencing symptoms similar to a cold, yet doesn't seem to look sick." Jeff read out loud. He put the notepad down and looked at the thermometer, he grabbed it and put it next to the one Lynn had used. He stared back and forth between the two small windows which showed two different temperatures.

Lori's temperature showed -57 C, while Lynn's showed 315 C.

 **A/N: Part 2 is done! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story (even though it's only been a few chapters) and sorry if it's a bit short.**

 **I'm writing on my phone since I don't have a computer and I actually wanted some explanation on how to save my story to my document files, since whenever I try to upload a chapter, I have to copy and paste it and it gets a bit frustrating. So if anyone knows how to save files to documents, please send it to me.**

 **(Also something that I quickly wanted to point out was that Lana's power was inspired by Terra from the original Teen Titans and the way she and Lola control them and how their eyes glow was inspired by how Starfire, Raven, and Terra's eyes glow when then use then as well).**

 **Well that's it for today! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Power Hour

**_Chapter 2: Power Hour_**

"Just one more milliliter ."

Lisa held the beaker tightly between her fingers over another beaker, looking over through her goggles she wore over her glasses. The one she held in her gloved hands had a translucent, brown colored liquid, while the other had had a luminescent green colored liquid. As she was about to pour the brown liquid into the other, the ground started to rumble.

"Wa-ah!" The small genius tried to maintain her balance while she held the beakers tightly. The earthquake soon stopped.

"Huh. The tectonic plates must've clashed together." She then shrugged, "Oh well." She turned back to her experiment.

"Back to business-"

" ** _LISAAAAAAAA!!_** "

Lisa accidently poured more than necessary into the liquid, which unsurprisingly exploded, blowing her hair back and covered her face in ashes. "Dang it." The prodigy mumbled.

Her door slammed open, revealing her older twin sisters, Lisa took off her goggles, her eyes being the only area that wasn't dirty.

"Hello sister units-" Lisa was cut off by Lola stepping forward.

"What did you do to us?!" The spoiled princess said to the prodigy, pointing her finger at her.

"I can't comprehend what you are talking about-" Lana stepped forward beside her twin. "Did you experiment on us?!" Lisa kept her stoic expression.

"I have experimented on you two in the past, but after our parental units prohibited me from using our siblings as test subjects, I haven't." Lisa spoke thoroughly, that didn't seem to be enough for her sisters however, as they looked at her suspiciously.

"Hey, you little dudes all right?" The girls looked back at the door, where Luna was standing with the rest of their siblings who were still at home.

"Uh, yeah we're okay, why would you ask?" Lana questioned.

"We we're making sure everyone's okay after the earthquake, didn't you feel it?" Lincoln replied, the twins' eyes widened slightly, "What is it?"

"What did you do to me, Lisa?!" Lana shouted looking back at her genius sister.

"Like, what is she talking about?" Leni asked as everyone turned to look at Lisa.

The prodigy child cleaned her face and fixed her hair, "I do not know exactly, I haven't experimented on most of our siblings after mother and father prohibited me." Lisa took off her gloves, "And, besides, if I did some sort of experiment on them, I would likely remember it."

"So, basically you haven't done anything?" Luan, who was holding Lily, asked. Lisa nodded.

"What happened for you two to accuse Lisa of experimenting on you?" Lincoln asked the twins, Lana and Lola looked at each other before turning back to their brother.

"We have powers." They spoke in unison.

Everyone's expression turned to confusion, then burst out in laughter, except for Lincoln who still was confused, after his sisters stopped laughing he asked, "What do mean you have powers?"

"I was driving around in my princess and Lana was playing in the mud." Lola started.

"I was making a mud pie, when I finished it, Lola drove over it and splashed mud in my face!"

"Oh please, you have mud on your face all the time and those pies are just gross."

"At least I don't look like a Barbie doll!"

"Hey! At least I don't smell like a junkyard, unlike you, mud breath!"

"Please stop arguing and continue." Lincoln stopped them before they were at one of their usual arguments, which always ends up in a fight.

"Fine." Lola cleared her throat, "Lana got mad and we started arguing, then she went silent, then the ground started to shake and when I looked at back at her, she was glowing! And after that, she toppled my car!" the pageant princess finished, taking a deep breath.

"Well, after I had calmed down I saw what I did, when I looked at Lola, she was floating! She then blew me away, literally, and I hit my head on the fence. We thought Lisa might've had something to do with it." Lana looked back at the little scientist, who was paying close attention to what they were saying.

The room stayed silent as everyone took in what Lana and Lola had just said. Luna the broke the silence, "Are you sure you two weren't just playing a game or somethin'?" she asked, not believing what she thought was a lie and that they were just playing a game of sorts.

"No it's not a lie and we're not lying!" Lola stomped her foot though most didn't believe her, since she had a bad rep for being a tattle tale.

"Well since you two are 'super' serious, why don't you show us then? I'm sure it'll be 'super' impressive." Luan giggled while her siblings groaned at the pun.

"We don't know how." The tomboy replied, "We only did it once and we don't know how to do that again."

Lincoln scratched his head before coming up with an idea, "Maybe they're connected their emotions." The ashen-haired boy suggested, the twins cocked their heads in confusion, "In the comics I've read, all of them say that one's powers are connected to their emotions, mainly anger, if we can get you two mad, then maybe you can show them off."

"Lincoln has a point." Lisa readjusted her glasses, "The most productive way is if they get into a fight, which should happen…now."

"What do you mean I have to fix your car?!" Lana shouted, Lola placed her hands on her hips.

"You were the one who wrecked it, so you have to fix it." Lana scowled, her hands starting to glow. Lincoln and the rest of his sisters backed away from the pair.

"It was accident!"

"You still wrecked it!" the polar opposites were now inches away from each other's face.

"You threw me into the fence and hit my head!"

"Because you wrecked my car and just over a stupid mud pie!" Lola's eyes started to glow white, as well Lana's, which glowed yellow.

The ground started to rumble. Lisa held onto her desk, while watching the two argue, the others just held onto each other. A started loud howl of wind blew through the windows. The twins kept glaring at each other, their eyes and hands now glowing.

Until Lana pounced on top of Lola, a cloud of violence formed around them as the rumble and wind stopped. The siblings stared in awe with their jaws open as they watched the twins fight.

An hour after the reveal, Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori and Lynn Jr. returned home. While their parents were preparing dinner downstairs, the siblings told Lori and Lynn about the twins' powers. At first they laughed, thinking it was some kind of joke, but after a while they finally managed to convince them. They all agreed to not tell their parents, or anyone else about them (they wouldn't believe them anyway), and also to try to keep them under control, which proved to be very difficult since they both nearly fought over everything.

After the family had their dinner, they all got ready for bed and headed to their rooms to sleep. Though, Lincoln couldn't.

' _I can't believe it! Lola and Lana have powers! Man, they are so lucky, I always wanted to have powers. They could be like superheroes and battle against giant robots and monsters! I could be like their sidekick, even though I don't have powers, I could still use some cool gadgets!'_ Lincoln then yawned, ' _Well, time go to sleep._ ' The boy pulled up his covers and went on onto dreamland.

' _I wish I was a superhero_.'

 _Lincoln found himself on top of a tall building, dressed in a superhero costume with a cape blowing in the wind._ _A light shone in the sky with the letter 'L' on it. The boy jumped off the building, before flying up into the sky. He surveyed below him, spotting a few police cars chasing after two robbers in a their car, one shooting while the other was driving._

 _Lincoln flew down under the vehicle, grabbed it and pushed it up. The robbers held onto each other while screaming, the white-haired boy proceeded to land on the road, where officers were waiting and arrested the robbers. Lincoln bid them farewell before taking off into the air._

 _The world suddenly started fading to black._ _"Huh?" Lincoln looked around his surroundings only to find it completely black, the suit he was wearing disappeared as well._

 _'What's going on?'_ _A bright light shone in the darkness, the boy put his arms up and closed his eyes, once he opened them again he found himself in the middle of the street in the middle of Royal Woods._

 _"Hello?" Lincoln called out and received no response._

 _"Mom? Dad?"_

 _"Lori?"_

 _"Luna?"_

 _"Lucy?"_

 _He continued to call out._

 _"Luan?"_

 _"Lynn?"_

 _"Is anybody here?"_

 _"Hello?"_

 _Lincoln started getting scared, he walked the empty, continuing to call out for his family or anyone._

 _"Clyde?"_

 _"Bobby?"_

 _"Ronnie Anne?"_

 _Yet he received no answer._

 _The sky turned a deep red and the clouds became black, at this point, Lincoln started to run along the streets searching for any kind of life._

 _"What's going on?! Where is everybody?!" Lincoln looked around the streets, buildings, anywhere in hope to find someone. He didn't see where he was going and bumped into a tall figure, the white-haired boy looked to see a person._

 _The person was man wearing a black suit with a red tie, his cold blue eyes stared down at him. The dark clouds covered the sky, so Lincoln couldn't see his face completely, only his mouth._

 _"W-Who are you?" He stuttered._

 _Black lighting started flashing on the man's finger tips. The man bent down to the boy's level and placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, before he spoke in a deep distorted voice._

 _"I'm your worst nightmare."_

 _A black lighting bolt struck onto Lincoln, making the ashen-haired boy scream in agony._

Lincoln jolted up from his bed, sweating and panting. He looked to his surroundings and sighed of relief when he saw he was back in his closet room.

"What a weird dream." He said to himself, he turned to look at his clock, showing it was 2 am.

"I guess I better try to sleep again, hope I don't get the same dream though." The boy looked to the side of his bed, spotting his bunny plush, Bunbun. Grabbing it, he lied down and snuggled the plush to his chest.

"You'll protect me, goodnight Bunbun." Before Lincoln fell asleep again, a thought flashed through his mind.

' _Why do I have this bad feeling though?'_


	5. Hot 'N Cold

**A/N: Before we start I want to say thank you to everyone for the big support on this story! I was not kidding when I said this was my first fanfic ever and I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Anyways, let's begin!**

 ** _Chapter 3: Hot 'N Cold_**

Lincoln yawned as he stretched, he managed to get some rest after the strange dream which, fortunately, didn't happen again. He sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. That's when he noticed that there wasn't any noise coming from the hallway.

' _I must be the first one up.'_ The boy turned to his clock which showed that it was 10 am. Lincoln raised his eyebrow.

' _What? That means they should be up right now, did they sleep in too? Well I guess, I mean I would sleep in after what happened yesterday.'_ He recalled back to the revelation of Lana and Lola's hidden powers.

Which also made him recall back to the dream he had last night.

" _I'm your worst nightmare._ " Those words replayed in his mind, trying to figure out what it meant. His thoughts were cut off when he suddenly felt hot.

"Phew, it must be really hot outside." Lincoln tugged on his night shirt, when he remembered, "But it's almost autumn."

A muffled voice could be heard coming through the wall, it sounded like someone was shouting. Curious, Lincoln got out of bed and opened his door, which showed the empty hallway. The 11-year-old walked into the hallway, starting to sweat because of the heat. Once he passed Lisa and Lily's room however, he suddenly felt cold. Lincoln rubbed his arms in order to try to warm up.

"W-why i-is i-i-it s-so c-c-cold?" he said through his chattering teeth.

He heard the muffled voice again, this time clearer. The only boy turned his head towards the room of his two youngest sisters.

' _What's going on in there?'_ He thought, walking closer to the door, but once he stood in front of the door, he felt warm, ' _Okay, that's odd.'_

He could feel two different temperatures coming through the door, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door, revealing all of his sisters inside still in their pajamas. However, Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana were chattering their teeth while rubbing their arms, meanwhile Luan, Lola, Lisa and Lily were sweating and fanning their faces. One part of the room was heated, making the wallpaper rip from the walls, while the other was nearly frozen, with frost starting to appear on the walls. What shocked him though was that Lori and Lynn didn't seem to be affected, it seemed that _they_ were the cause of the sudden rise and fall of the temperature; Lynn giving an aura of heat, while Lori gave an aura of frost.

"Th-this t-temperature is s-st-starting to f-freeze my b-b-black h-heart." Lucy mumbled quietly.

"Now I-I k-kn-know how m-my rep-reptiles f-feel." Lana rubbed her arms.

"Things sure are heating up now, hahaha!"

"Luan!"

"What are you guys doing here?" The girls turned towards their white-haired brother, Lisa wiped the sweat forming on her forehead.

"Greetings Lincoln, in case you have not noticed the sudden rise and fall of our room temperature, our fellow sisters here are the cause of it." Lisa explained thoroughly, Lincoln looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean they're the cause?" Lincoln asked, Lynn looked at him unamused.

"Well genius, haven't you notice that some of them are freezing cold and others are sweating bullets?" Lynn crossed her arms.

"But you two aren't."

"Didn't you literally just hear Lisa say that we're the cause of it?" Lori retorted, until Lisa came up to both of them and handed them both a strange stick with a white line.

"What's this?" Lynn looked at the stick in her hands questionably.

"It's an advanced thermometer that I invented, because of your strange body temperatures the ones we usually use would either melt in Lynn's case, or freeze completely in Lori's case." Lisa replied before heading to a monitor on her desk and began typing a code.

"U-Uh L-Lisa, l-like, w-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?" Leni asked through her chattering teeth.

"I'm simply entering the code to activate the thermo-sticks. " The 4-year-old genius turned to her older sisters, "Don't move until the process is complete." The phone-addict and jock looked at each other before nodding at their little sister.

Lisa pressed the 'enter' key on the keyboard, the white line in the thermo-sticks in Lori and Lynn's hands began glowing, measuring their body temperature. The white line started to change color; red for Lynn's, blue for Lori's. Lisa looked at the monitor, before her eyes widen at what she saw.

"Impossible!" The siblings turned to look at the little scientist.

"What? What is it?" Lincoln walked closer to Lisa and looked into the monitor before his eyes widened as well, "No way.." seeing the numbers go up.

"U-um, d-dudes." Lincoln and Lisa turned towards Luna, who was backing up, as well as the other girls, "L-Look." She raised a shaky hand pointed to Lori and Lynn.

The boy and genius turned to said sisters, to see that the thermo-sticks were shaking in the girls' hands, while they glowed deep red and deep blue respectively. The boy and girl backed away as well.

"Lisa, what are we supposed to do?!" Lori asked frantically.

"Yeah, these things are gonna explode any sec-"

Before Lynn could finish her sentence, the stick in her hand exploded, covering the room in smoke. The siblings started cough due to the smoke, Lincoln managed to find the window, opening it allowing the smoke go out the window. As the smoke dissipated, Lincoln and the rest of his sisters turned to look at their hot and cold temperatured sisters.

"Are you guys okay?" Lincoln asked, before hearing coughing.

"Yeah, we're all right." Lynn said once the smoked cleared, allowing them to see her and Lori.

The thermo-stick Lynn had held had turned into a pile of ashes, while Lori's was incased completely in ice on the floor, broken in half due to the impact. Lisa walked over to the monitor, her eyes widened once again.

"Impossible…" she muttered under her breath.

"Would you spit it out already?" Lola said irritated.

"Their temperatures…" she mumbled again.

"What about them?" Luan asked.

Lisa turned to her siblings, before moving so they can see the monitor screen. Everyone's, sans Lily, eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

The monitor showed their temperatures, Lynn's being 500 degrees Celsius, while Lori's was -200 degrees Celsius.

"What?! No way! That, literally, cannot be possible!" Lori shouted while still staring at the monitor.

"Shouldn't I be dead then, because that shows that I'm overheating!" Lynn asked pointing at the screen, her hand surrounded by an aura of heat.

"Lynn. You hand." Lana said. Lynn turned to her super powered sister, raising her eyebrow confusingly, before she turned to look at her hand which was surrounded by fire.

Her pupils shrunk in size, " _AAAAAAAHHHHH!!_ " Lynn waved her hand frantically, trying to put the fire out.

Her siblings tried to calm her down, but the jock didn't listen and continued to wave her hand, until Lori grabbed Lynn's hand, putting the fire out with a sizzling noise.

"H-How did you do that?" Lynn looked at Lori, who simply shrugged in response.

"I thought that might've helped, and it did." Lori let go of her little sister's hand, her own being surrounded by an aura of frost.

The temperature in the room had gone back to normal. Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana stopped rubbing their arms, while Luan, Lola and Lily stopped sweating-with Luan wiping the sweat off of Lily-.

"You two have powers too?!" The girls turned to look at Lincoln, who was even more surprised than them.

"Normally I would say that you've been literally reading way too many comics.." Lori paused for a bit before continuing, "But I think you're right for once, Lincoln."

Lincoln was taken back by Lori's words, usually his sisters would either ignore him or simply debunk his statements, but hearing his oldest sister say that he was right for once, he's obviously going to be surprised. His other sisters soon started to nod in agreement.

"Lori is correct, for once, you are right about something Lincoln, even though it's about something somewhat ridiculous." Lisa stated, mumbling the last part quietly, "Actually, I have come to a hypothesis where, possibly, all of us might have super abilities, either similar or different ." Everyone stood still at the second statement the little scientist made.

"Wait, so like, does that I have a way of making dresses quicker or get better discount at the mall?" Leni asked excitingly.

"Even better," Lincoln spoke up, "it could mean that we can be like superheroes and have amazing abilities like super speed, or flying, or teleportation, or laser vision, or-"

"We get it." The girls rolled their eyes.

Lincoln chuckled nervously before noticing something, "Hey, where's Lucy?"

"I'm right here."

"GAH!" Lincoln and the girls jumped back before they became bewildered.

"Lucy, you're invisible!" Lincoln pointed at the invisible girl, whose body had disappeared but her clothes were still visible.

"Sigh, of course, I'm always invisible to this family." The invisible goth sighed.

A man walked down an empty hallway, his footsteps echoing through it. The dim light of the hallway made the man's facial features difficult to see, only the glint of the man's glasses could be seen from the occasional lighting. He had a two folders filled with numerous files in them. He kept walking until he reached two set of doors made out of oak wood, painted in maroon with elegant designs carved into them.

The man slowly opened the right door, entering a big office. A big hardwood desk with a black office chair behind it, and a wall window which showed the city below them, the blinds however were closed. To his right was a wall filled with books, with a small chair and table in the corner of it. To his left however, was a beautiful painting of the Earth, with the galaxy and starts making it extraordinary. Right in front sat a glass container with a crystal resembling a diamond, which glowed in the darkness of the office.

"So, you have arrived." A masculine voice said from the darkness as the office chair slowly turned to face the man, although he was unfazed by it.

"I have brought the files." The man went closer and placed the two files on the mysterious man's desk.

"All of them?"

"Most."

"It's enough anyway." The man opened one of the files, which showed blueprints of some kind, "Excellent." The man smirked.

He opened the other folder, which showed the pictures of different people, though his smirk fell once he saw a certain one.

"We have been keeping a very close tract on them. They are starting to show more signs of activity." The other man said.

The mysterious man put the picture, "I want a report on them by next week, and make sure the idiot releases the plans by then." He said coldly, his blue eyes piercing through darkness.

"Yes sir." The man nodded before leaving the office.


	6. Unseen Talents

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in weeks, I've been doing some work and let me tell you, school's been stressing the hell outta me!**

 **I'm not a big fan of superhero comics like Marvel or DC, but I have seen some of the shows and movies (*Cough* Black Panther *Cough*) to help me get some ideas and understand how the powers work, but I made up most of it since it confused me a bit. But it helped.**

 **Anyway, let's get begin!**

 ** _Chapter 4: Unseen Talents_**

"Lucy, you're invisible!"

"Sigh, of course, I'm always invisible to this family."

"No Luce, you're actually invisible!" Luna exclaimed.

"Didn't see that one coming, hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked making them groan.

Lola took out her pocket mirror (She's a pageant princess, she always needs to look good), "See for yourself. Shut up Luan." The comedian closed her mouth before she could make another pun.

Lucy looked in the small mirror, she could see her clothes but her face was not reflected. "Gasp! I can't believe it." Her voice held a bit of surprise in it, "The rituals actually worked."

"Told you- wait, what was that last part?" Lola said catching on.

"Nothing." Lucy said. Lola backed away from the invisible girl and rejoined with the group, who had taken a step back from the invisible girl.

"It seems my assumptions were correct." Lisa stated while adjusting her glasses, her sisters and brother turned towards her, "Though I cannot be certain that all of us will receive these super abilities, but given that five of our sisters have them, there is a possibility that all of us will receive abilities as well, though it depends."

"So what you're saying is that all of us will have powers?!" Lincoln spoke up and given how big his smile was, he was excited. He wasn't the only one though, some of his sisters were smiling as well.

"I said that there is a possibly, I didn't say I was one-hundred percent sure." Lisa corrected, though that was enough to send their siblings to cheer of excitement. Although she didn't show it, she was thrilled as well.

Lincoln sat underneath the oak tree in the backyard. After another revelation (and helping Lucy turn visible again before their parents noticed) eating breakfast, and saying goodbye to their parents who had to work today, he went to his room, grabbed all the superhero comics he had collected over the years, took them all outside and began binge reading them. He had a pencil and notepad beside him, listed with powers that he could possibly have, though most of them were crossed out.

"I don't get it! I've read through most of my comics, wrote down the powers I could have, test it and nothing has happened!" The boy rested his back against the tree.

He sighed, "Lisa did say that there was a possibility," he looked up, seeing the sky through the branches with sunlight poking through them, "but maybe I don't have that possibility."

Lincoln continued to look at the sky, the wind blowing his hair softly. _'This is…pretty relaxing actually.'_ His eyes slowly began to close as the wind kept blowing, ' _Peace and quiet, something that isn't heard of in the Loud house.'_ Lincoln sighed peacefully, ' _Might as well enjoy it while it last.'_

A drop of water landed on his nose.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked up seeing grey clouds beginning to form, blocking the sun. More droplets began to fall before he realized.

"My comics!"

He frantically grabbed all of his comics, wrinkling them in the process, and ran back inside.

"Phew, that was close, good thing it didn't ruin my-" Lincoln looked down only to find that the paint in the comics had smudged all the pages, "Dang it."

"Well, there's no use in keeping them anymore."

He went towards the trash can, "Goodbye my friends, you've served me well." He said lamentably as if speaking to a fallen comrade before dropping them the bin.

He exited the kitchen and entered the living room, where he saw Lori and Lynn. The former bundled up in a thick blanket shaking, wearing the sweater Bobby gave her, the latter was in a tank top and shorts while sweating profusely.

"T-This is literally w-worse than getting t-the flu." Lori grumbled.

"I can't move.." Lynn panted.

"That's because your powers are settling in." Lincoln spoke up, walking closer to his older sisters.

"W-Well how long is it s-supposed to l-last?" Lori asked, Lincoln simply shrugged in response.

"No idea, it kinda depends." He responded.

Lynn wiped the sweat from her brow, "Well it better end soon, I gotta practice my swings for the next game." She said looking out the window, seeing Lana playing in the mud outside.

Meanwhile upstairs, Luna was jamming out in her room, the music blasting through the house. Luan sat on her bed with a notebook, which was filled with jokes and puns, seemingly unfazed by the loud music of her roommate was playing. The young comedian looked out the bedroom window, seeing that the rain had begun to clear up and rays of sunshine began to flow into the room.

' _Seems it's…it's…dang it why can't I come up with one?'_ Luan furrowed her eyebrows, this would sometimes happen to her, and it frustrated her to no end.

Her notebook fell off her lap and onto the floor. She sighed before leaning in to pick it up. The notebook had landed in a spot where a ray of sunshine shun upon it and once Luan's hand made contact with it, instead of shining upon it, the light bounced off Luan's hand like some sort of mirror. The light had shined on Luna, who had opened her eyes right as it hit her.

"Ah!" The rocker yelped. She lost her balance and fell off of the top bunker, Luan quickly went to her side, "Luna, are you okay?!"

Luna rubbed her head, "Dude! Why did you shine that light on my face?!"

Luan looked at her questionably, "What do you mean? I didn't shine a light on your face."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, raising her eyebrow suspiciously.

"I really didn't." Luan helped Luna get up before walking to pick up her notebook again, "Now if I could just come up with something." Though the same thing happened again, the light bounced off as it made contact and shined on Luna's eyes, this time Luan stood in shock.

"Ah! I knew it was- what the heck?" Luna covered eyes, seeing what her sister was doing, "Luan, you can control the light?!"

"I knew you could see the light in the world, hahaha! Hey that's a good one!" Luan moved her arm, which caused the light to move as well.

Luna got closer to the girl, stepping away from the light.

"It seems it goes in which way you move it." She said to her roommate, who then proceeded to shine the light in her eyes.

"Ugh! Luan!"

"Hahaha!"

"Stop joking around sis! C'mon, let's go show the others!" Luna said enthusiastically.

"Let's go shine some light in their life!" Luan replied before giggling.

Luna groaned.

"Yeah, it could've gone better." Luan rubbed her chin before Luna dragged her out of their room.

"DUDES!"

Lisa took the thermometers from her hot and cold temperatured sisters, luckily they didn't explode or freeze this time.

"Hmm, it seems your temperatures have gone down significantly." Lisa said, looking at the sticks; which showed 230 degrees Celsius and -102 degrees Celsius, respectively. "It could be a sign that your powers are finally settling."

"About time! I, literally, feel like a popsicle right now." said Lori, her body stopped shaking, she still had the blanket around her though.

Lincoln went up to his genius sister, "Hey Lisa, can I ask you something?" Lisa turned to her only brother.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, you said that there was a chance that all of us could have powers, do you know how high that chance is?" the boy asked.

Lisa pushed up her glasses, "I cannot pinpoint it to be exact, but if I had to guess it would be thirty-five percent chance-"

"DUDES!"

"Make that forty percent." She corrected as Luna came down dragging Luan with her.

"Guys, something amazing just happened!" Luna exclaimed thrilled.

"It better be amazing, 'cause you just interrupted my tea party!" Lola came down the stairs, annoyed at the disruption.

"You guys won't believe it!"

"Just get to the point already." Lynn rolled her eyes. Luna calmed down, clearing her throat, she opened her mouth to speak. Before a ray of light shun in her eyes.

"Luan! Stop that!" Luna put her hand up in order to see.

The brother and sisters all turned towards Luan, who was standing by the window reflecting the sunlight into her sister's eyes, "C'mon Luna, look on the bright side! Hahaha! Get it?"

Lincoln and his sisters just stared in surprise, even though they witnessed three revelations this morning and two the day prior.

"This is amazing!" Lori broke the silence, Lincoln soon followed.

"I know! This is so awesome I can't believe-"

"Do you have any idea how good lighting my selfies will have?!"

They turned to Lori with an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Oh and also that you have powers Luan." She chuckled sheepishly.

 ***BOOM!***

Dark clouds blocked the sun, leaving everything dark as rain started pouring down heavily.

Lana ran inside and closed the door shut, she leaned onto the door trying to catch her breath.

"Woah Lana, what happened?" Lynn asked.

"Where's the fire?" Luan giggled, Lynn just glared at her.

"A…A.." The tomboy panted.

"Lana, calm down then speak." Lola told her muddy twin.

Lana cached her breath before blurting out, "I nearly got struck by lightning!"

Her siblings immediately became concerned.

"And before you ask, yes I'm fine, no need for any medical-" her words fell on deaf ears as her sisters grab her and put her on the couch, "Guys, seriously, I'm fine!"

"We know, we just wanna make sure you didn't suffer any injuries." Lori said before she and her sisters began 'treating', and by that they just wrapping her up from head to toe in bandages.

' _Now I know how Lincoln must feel.'_ Lana thought.

"Now you know how I must feel." Said Lincoln.

A high-pitched scream rang through the house. Leni came running down the stairs, fell on the last step before getting up and bumping against the wall, then running into the living area and bumped against the couch. The kids just stared at Leni, both worried and confused.

"Guys, help me! I think the storm made me blind!" She lifted her head up to show that her shades had fallen on her eyes. The group just sighed at their ditzy sister's statement.

Lisa lifted the shades of her eyes, putting them above her head, "You're not blind Leni."

"It's a miracle!" She cheered.

The storm outside suddenly stopped, the sun shining brightly with blue skies and white clouds.

"Hey, look! The storm just cleared up!" Luna pointed at the window, with everyone looking out as well.

"Fresh mud!" Lana zoomed outside, leaving a small white cloud in her shape with her red cap floating in mid-air, before she extended her arm to grab it and pull it with her.

"Well, she's better now." Lori said sarcastically, looking at the bandages left on the couch, "But, why did the storm clear up after just five minutes?"

"Let's batch up a brainstorm to figure it out! Hahahaha! Get it?" Luan laughed, while they groaned.

'Wait, brainstorm? Maybe..' Lincoln turned to his second oldest sister, "Hey, Leni."

Leni looked at him, "Yeah, Lincoln?"

"I'm wearing white shoes after labor day." Leni's face turned to disgust.

"EWWW! Lincoln, that's totes gross!"

 ***BOOM!***

Lana slammed the door again as she caught her breath, "I'm…okay." She panted, putting her hand on her chest.

"I knew it! Leni you control the weather!" Lincoln declared happily, having guessed correctly. The girls' eyes widen at the declaration.

"Huh?" Leni looked confused.

"It's like being able to control what's trending and what's not." He explained in a way she could understand. Leni's eyes widen as her face became a big smile.

"REALLY?!"

 ***BOOM!***

The lights flickered rapidly before going out. The Loud sisters began complaining at the blackout because of Leni.

"QUIET!" Lori shouted, making everyone shut up. She then turned to her fashionista sister, "Okay Leni, clear up the storm so we can see better and turn the lights back on."

"Like, okay!"

"What's taking so long?" Lynn tapped her foot impatiently.

"I, like, dunno." Leni shrugged.

"Hurry up Leni! I have a tea party to continue and I don't want it to be dark!" Lola ordered.

"I like it dark."

They jumped at Lucy's sudden appearance then began arguing again.

"Everyone quiet! I said QUIET!" Lori shouted at her siblings though none seemed to be listening to her, "QUIET!" she shouted again.

"QUIIIIIIIIET!!" Everyone covered their ears from the scream. The scream was so loud that the windows shattered because of the intensity and pitch of the scream. Everyone looked towards Lori.

"Jeez Lori, you got some lungs on ya." Lynn said to her.

"That wasn't me." Lori uncovered her ears.

"It was me." They turned towards the voice, which came from Luna.

"I guess we know what your power is now." Lincoln chuckled, "Kind of predictable if you ask me." Luna scowled at Luan, who just smiled.

"My hypothesis was correct, as always. That only leaves Lincoln to receive his super abilities." Lisa smiled proudly.

"What about Lily?" Lincoln pointed to their baby sister.

"She's only an infant." Lisa replied.

"Poo-Poo." Lily smiled happily, not understanding what's going on since she's a baby.

"What about you?" Lucy appeared next to the little genius, who jumped at her sudden appearance, "GAH!" Lisa recomposed herself and returned to her stoic expression, "I already have received my super ability."

"WHAT?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?! What's your power?! Wha-" Lincoln asked before Lisa put her finger to his lips to shut him up, "To answer your first question, I just received them, and to your second question, it revolves around my vision and third, stop asking questions." Lisa answered.

"Vision? You mean like Night Vision?!" Lincoln smiled, Lisa nodded.

"Yes, and also.." She turned towards a trash bin beside the chimney. Her eyes glowed dark green, as laser came out of them and incinerated the trash bin, only leaving a dark patch with smoke coming out of it. Her siblings jaws fell wide as Lisa pushed her glasses up with her index finger while smirking, "I also have laser vision and X-ray vision."

"Awesome!"

"That is so cool!"

"Totes amazing!"

"Incredible!"

"Can you teach me how to do that?!"

Lola then realized, "Wait, did she say she had X-ray vision?" The girls' and Lincoln's eyes widened in sudden realization, then they proceeded covered their 'areas' as they shot a dirty look at Lisa. Lisa smiled creepishly.

"What? I would never invade my siblings' privacy by spying on them with my superpowered vision." She laughed suspiciously as she avoided eye contact.

"Riiiiight. Okay people, let's get this over with! Luan, can you make some light?" Lori turned to the young comedian.

"Let me break it to you lightly sis, sorry but no." Luan laughed while Lori groaned in frustration, "But, seriously, I can't."

Lori sighed, "Lisa, you have night vision, lead the way."

"We can't see her, Lori!" Lana complained. Lori pinched her the bridge of her nose, an aura of frost appearing around her.

"Wait!" Lincoln spoke up.

Lori turned to him, "What is it now Lincoln?"

"How about we use Lynn?" He suggested.

"What? Why me?" Lynn asked pointing at herself.

"Well, duh, you have fire powers, light the way!" Lola said to the jock, like she was a servant (which she was, to her at least).

"I don't know how to use them, ya brat!" Lynn retorted, Lola's eyes glowed slightly.

"Why you little-"

Lincoln stepped towards them breaking up the fight, he then turned to his athletic sister, "Try thinking of something."

"Like, what?"

"I dunno, but most of my comics show that one's powers are connected to their emotions and how they feel." He stated, "Try thinking of something makes you happy."

"Oh, yu mean like when I win first place, or when I kick the opponent team's butts, or when my team wins a championship?!" Lynn's hands began to feel warm as she began to grin, thinking of all the things that make her happy.

"Or spicy meatball subs?! Leftover pizza?! Chocolate?! Ohhhh, sweet chocolate!" She drooled at the thought of the delicious treat, as did her sisters. At this point, her hands were on fire. Literally.

"Lynn." The girl looked at her brother, who then pointed at her hands.

She didn't notice the heat in her hands until she broke out her trance, she looked and saw that her hands were producing flames that lighted the living room. Her reaction was not like the first time.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Lynn fist pumped the air with her flamed fist.

"Alright enough celebrating, let's go fix the circuit thingy."

"Circuit breaker." Lisa corrected.

"Whatever." Lori grabbed Lynn by the collar of her jersey and dragged her to the kitchen, where the entrance to the basement was.

The Loud siblings waited by the basement door, with nothing to do. Lori and Lynn have been trying to fix the circuit breaker for nearly 3 hours now, Lana and Lisa had managed to fix some of it, although it wasn't much. They decided to wait since most couldn't do their hobbies since they needed electricity, except for Lynn and Lana, since they mostly played outside and Lucy was the only one who was enjoying the darkness.

"Are you two almost done?! I have stuff to do too, you know!" Lola shouted from the stairway tired of having to wait.

"No, and it doesn't look like we're going to be anytime soon! So stop asking!" Lori yelled from the basement.

"Ow! Lynn watch where you put your hands!" She yelped.

"But you told me to keep them close to you!"

"Not too close though!"

Lola, slightly disturbed, backed away from the basement, "Oookay.."

The light coming from the basement suddenly faded.

"Dang it, Lynn! Light your hands back up again!"

"I can't! My wrist hurt and I'm starting to get tired!"

"Well suck it up and turn on again! We aren't finished just yet!"

Everyone looked at one another awkwardly.

"They're taking their time down there." Luna looked at the basement entrance.

"And they're heating it up as well. Hahahaha!"

"Luan!" The sisters glared at her for painting that image in their heads. 'I hope they aren't.' Lincoln cringed at the mental image.

"Lincoln, can you bring a flashlight down here?" Lori shouted from the basement. Lincoln gulped before grabbing a flashlight and headed into the basement.

"Don't take too long or too short, Linc! Hahaha!"

"Luan!" This time only Luna scolded her, while Leni and the twins looked confused, and Lucy and Lisa stayed silent. Lincoln trotted down the stairs lighting the way with the flashlight. He lit in the direction where Lori and Lynn were, the latter rubbing her wrist and the former trying to fix the circuit.

"Good, now come here and light up." He did as Lori instructed and shined the light on the circuit breaker, which had overheated due to the lightning. After a while she became frustrated.

"Dang it! Work you stupid thing! Work!" Lori hit the box, freezing the part where she hit. She noticed it and took deep breaths to calm herself.

"I'm going to get some water." Lori said calmly and went towards the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

"Me too, I need to cool off." Lynn followed Lori, still rubbing her wrist from keeping her hands aflame for a long time, leaving Lincoln alone.

He began staring off into space, getting lost in his thoughts, ' _Man, my sisters all have powers. Lori has ice powers, Leni has weather control, Luna has a supersonic scream, Luan can control light, Lynn has fire powers, Lucy has invisibility, Lana and Lola have earth and air powers, Lisa has freaking laser vision! Lily's still a baby but there is a chance she can develop a power too... And I'm the only one without powers.'_ He frowned _'Maybe I don't have powers. I'm not as special as my sisters.'_

He felt a tingle in his fingers, ' _But Lisa said that if my sisters have powers, than there's a chance that I have them too!'_

The tingle in his fingers became stronger and he heard crackling as well. He looked down at his hand and saw flickers of lightning dancing around his hand.

' _No way!'_ Lincoln felt his face forming a large, happy grin.

"I HAVE LIGHTNING POWERS!"

"WHAT?!"

"Dang it, I shouldn't have yelled that."

The upstairs floor rumbled as several pairs of feet came running down the stairs (some getting pushed).

"You have lightning powers?!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!'

"We've been trying to fix this thing for three hours!"

Lincoln couldn't understand anything they as they were all talking at the same time. He also couldn't breathe, "Breathing space! Breathing space!" his yells fell on deaf ears as his sisters kept ambushing him with question after question. Lincoln put his hand up in the air, as he began to sink in the sea of meddling sisters

"BREATHING SPACE!"

Lightning came out his hand and electrocuted his sisters, who fell on the floor with their hair spiked up- in a similar way characters of a certain anime did when they transformed- as Lincoln panted for air with his hand still up.

"What the?" Lincoln looked at his hand, the flickers still dancing at his finger tips.

"What the heck, Lincoln?!"

"You electrocuted us!"

"Well, that was a shocking reaction!"

"Ahhh! My hair! My perfect, beautiful hair! You will pay for this Lincoln!"

' _Shocking…Electrocuted...That's it!_ ' Lincoln looked at the overheated circuit breaker, before turning back at his sisters with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?!"

"You'll thank me later." He said, putting his hand to the circuit breaker, releasing a shock wave which made it come back to life and turned the lights back on.

Once the electricity was back on, the sisters began cheering since they've been trying for hours. Lincoln smiled at the scene, before remembering something.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"One minute and thirty-three seconds away from six 'o clock." Lisa said, making her siblings stop in their tracks.

"First one to the TV is couch commando!" Lori bolted for the stairs with the other girls following behind.

Lincoln felt a tingling sensation run through his body as he began to run, lightning danced around his body as everything began to go in slow motion. Suddenly, his body became a flash of lightning as he ran to the couch, passing all of his sisters, who hadn't even made it to the top of the stairs yet!

"What was that?" Leni asked as her sisters suddenly stopped.

"I believe that was Lincoln." Said Lisa nonchalantly.

"What?!" Lynn shouted as she ran as fast she could to the living room where, surprise surprise, Lincoln was sitting on the couch surfing through the channels.

"Bu-But, How!? Wha?! When!?" Lynn stammered as the rest of the sisters arrived at the scene, "Since when?!"

"To answer your question, it could be because Lincoln has the power of electricity, which can come in other forms such as lightning, which can also move at a speed of three hundred and twenty millions feet per second or two hundred an twenty millions miles per second, one-third the speed of light. " Lisa explained as Lynn's jaw dropped.

"Guess you aren't the fastest anymore, Lynn." Lincoln said smugly.

"I may not, but I'm still stronger than you!" Lynn said, pouncing on Lincoln, "Camel clutch!" She grabbed his chin and began pulling back his head. The others sisters simply sat on couch or floor and watched the two.

"Okay! Okay! I get your point!" The boy said trying to push his slightly older sister off of his back, she eventually let go and sat next to him on the couch, chuckling.

"That's what you get!" Lynn held up her fist, to which Lincoln covered his face, "Two for flinching." She punched his shoulder twice and he rubbed the area she hit him.

"Quit messing around and search for something good to watch."

"GAH!" Everyone jumped as they turned to look at Lucy, who was sitting on the arm rest.

"Right, right." Lincoln began surfing through the channels until he landed on an superhero movie with a man in a black panther suit, "How bout this?" his sisters agreed and began to watch, whe waiting for their parents to arrive home.

"Uh guys, like, what about the windows?"

...Dang it.

A ladybug sat on the counter above the chimney, observing the Loud children as they ran around the house cleaning the mess they had made before their parents arrive. The ladybug particularly watched the boy of the family, cleaning up the glass shards while at the time trying not to accidently cut himself.

It scanned the living room once again before flying off the counter and out the window, into the autumn air as the sun began to set.

"Holfelder! Is it done yet?!"

Holfelder turned to the voice, where a short man in a white lab coat walked up to him. The man was balding at the center of his head, but he still had hair on the sides of his head which sprout out like two big spikes, he had a thick mustache with a goatee, he had a pair of goggles on top of his head and black gloves on his hands, and to top it all off, his hair and mustache were a deep purple color, giving him the full mad scientist look.

"Yes, sir, all we need to do is put in the laser and we're done." Holfelder said to the small man.

"Excellent." He rubbed his hands together maliciously.

' _Here we go again.'_ Holfelder sighed mentally.

"Soon I, Dr. Tecton, shall rule this pathetic little town and everyone will bow down to me, then the entire State, then the entire country, and finally the entire world!" Dr. Tecton laughed loudly in an insane way.

He began to cough after, "I really should stop doing that." He rubbed his throat.

' _Please.'_ Holfelder rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'll work on it. Call me when it's ready!" The mad doctor said before turning on his heel and exited the lab.

"Idiot." Holfelder muttered under his breath.

Something sat on to his shoulder, the man turned to see a ladybug sitting there.

"Back so soon? Then you must have something new."

Holfelder looked around to see if anyone was watching, fortunately for him, everyone was busy. He grabbed his clipboard and grabbed one of the small antennas of the ladybug camera, also staying out of the viewing range of the cameras.

' _Let's see what you have.'_ He plugged the antenna into a small hole, similar to the ones in smartphones. The clipboard wasn't actually a clipboard, it was a disguised tablet.

The tablet absorbed all the footage the spy camera got, the data reflecting in Holfelder's glasses as he analyzed every little detail. Until he reached a certain part, which caused his eyes widened at the footage. He then smirked.

' _How interesting.'_

 **A/N: Wow, this is the longest chapter I have written so far and my wrists hurt...The life of an Author, people!**

 **Okay, so wanna inform you guys that somewhere, in the near future (probably a few chapters from now), I will be asking you guys to give me some suggestions for this story, somewhat similar to how Youtubers do. So keep an eye out for that!**

 **See ya in the next one!**


	7. Late Night Planning

**A/N: Before we start I want to say, thank you everyone for your reviews! They help me get motivation to continue with this story and I like reading what you have to say!**

 **Here are my responses to some of them:**

 **Omni Spectator: No, Dr. Tecton was not the one spying in Chapter 5, nor is it the CIA or FBI. That, my friend, you'll have to figure out on your own, hehe~**

 **FanBoy-Guest: 1. No, I wasn't the one who gave Sunblast-X the idea to call his villain "Techton", it's just a coincidence. And 2. Maybe.**

 **Marvin Ulcenburg: I know what you're getting at with Luan's power. I don't know how Light Manipulation powers exactly work and I'm just using information I found. I'll try to write it like she's actually manipulating it and not just being a shiny surface like you said, but thanks anyway! (By the way, nice pun! Luan would be proud!)** **Also if you're wondering, the reason I chose Light powers for Luan is because she's a comedian. Comedians always need to have the spot light on them.**

 **SdyyFiction: I know some powers are lacking, like Luna's. However, I do have plans for future chapters that involve in the development of them, but I'll keep your suggestion in mind.**

 **Anyways, let's begin!**

 ** _Chapter 5: Late Night Plans_**

The Loud kids sat in the living room, watching a movie. After cleaning up the mess, they had dinner (which was just leftovers from last night) and waited for their parents to arrive. Lincoln, however, couldn't stay still. He kept thinking about his powers, being the comic book nerd that he is, he was getting a bit giddy. Lori kept noticing the constant shifting and giggles coming from Lincoln. She smiled, she knew what her little brother was thinking, as she herself had once dreamed of having superpowers when she was younger (even if it wasn't Ice powers, she still liked it). She took a glance at the rest of her siblings to see how they felt.

Her sisters must've been feeling the same way, since Lynn kept glancing at her hands before grinning, same with Luan before beaming, pun intended. Lana kept shifting and smiling like Lincoln, while Lola had a neutral expression before smirking (Now what was she thinking), Lisa readjusted her glasses, then glanced at the spot where the trash bin used to be and smiled. Lucy had smile, which unsettled them a bit, Luna rubbed her throat then smiled, and Leni just kept a grin on her face with a pensive look on her face. Lily had fallen asleep and they had taken her to her crib, she didn't have powers, but there is a chance she can develop one when she's older.

"Man, I can't wait to try out my powers tomorrow!" Lana spoke excitingly.

"I know right, imagine the notes I can hit with this voice!" Luna added, equally excited. The others soon spoke their thoughts as well.

"Imagine the all the flaming hot subs I can make, now that'll be delicious!"

"Looks like you're pretty fired up for tomorrow, Lynn! Hahaha! Get it?"

"Drying my hair will be a lot easier from now on, and it'll help keeping it beautiful."

"Not exactly what I wanted, but it's pretty cool to have, no pun intended."

"Think about all the trends I can bring back!"

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I'm afraid that we won't be able to test our superpowers tomorrow as we have school, and our parental units won't be too thrilled to hear that we didn't arrive because we wanted to test out abilities that they will, most likely, not believe that we have." Lisa told to her sisters and brother, who groaned in disappointment.

"C'mon!"

"Way to ruin the moment, Lis!"

Lincoln felt his disappointment fade, beginning to replace it with a few questions and one of them was:

"Wait, how are we supposed to go school with these powers if we can't control them?"

His sisters quiet down as the question began to register in their minds. How are they supposed to hide their powers if they had no idea how to control them? They stayed in silence for a few seconds before Lori stood up.

"Meeting in my and Leni's room, we'll discuss it there." She announced as the kids went to their two eldest sisters' shared bedroom and began the meeting.

\--

Holfelder walked down the hallway of the large building until he reached a big sliding door made out of steel. The head lab where Dr. Tecton spent most of his time in. Shortly after he had received the footage from spy bot and sent it out again, a co-worker came up to him and told him that the machine they had working was finished, so in return he went searching for Dr. Tecton and arrived at his lab. He stepped closer to the door as a small scanner opened up, he put his face in front of it and it began scanning his face, before a green check mark appeared on the screen.

 ** _[ACCESS_** ** _GRANTED, WELCOME J. HOLFELDER.]_**

The door slid open, revealing a large laboratory, similar to the types you see in science fiction. Holfelder stepped inside, with the door closing behind him, he scanned the lab as he walked around in search for the mad doctor. It was like any other lab of a mad scientist, with various chemicals, inventions, machinery and the like decorating it, along with the sound of the supercomputers and bubbling chemicals as background noise.

"Ah, Holfelder, nice to see you here." The man looked up, seeing the mad doctor escalate down from the ceiling. "What were you doing on the ceiling, sir?" Holfelder raised his eyebrow.

"O-Oh, I was simply switching out the lightbulbs." Tecton stuttered, but Holfelder could tell that the Doctor was lying.

"You do know that our facility is solar powered-"

"Okay fine, I got stuck up there while trying to exterminate a pest that was annoying me, so there's your answer!" The mad scientist crossed his arms and glared at the taller man, who smirked in return. "Anyways, what do you want?" he asked frustrated.

"I came to inform you that your mecha is finally completed and it's ready to function." Holfelder responded. Dr. Tecton's eyes widened before grinning evilly and rubbing his hands together. "Excellent." He said maliciously. He turned to Holfelder, still grinning, "Prepare it, I want it be ready for tomorrow, the sooner we start, the sooner we'll conquer this town!" Dr. Tecton cackled.

"Yes, sir." Holfelder nodded and headed out, once he was out he looked down at his disguised tablet.

' _You will need to prepare yourself also, Tecton.'_

\--

Lori slammed her shoe down on the podium.

"Okay people, Lisa will repeat the things we literally, need to do or avoid in order not to get found out or look like a freak in school." The oldest sibling turned to the 4 year old. "Lisa, you have the word."

"Thank you, oldest sister." Lisa took out a list, clearing her throat, and began reading aloud. "Lana and Lola, you two will need to avoid arguing with one another, or your powers will act up due to your anger and you will be discovered."

"Got it." The twins nodded together.

"Lynn, you will need to avoid getting to ecstatic or else you'll burn down the school with your hyperactivity." Lisa looked at the jock.

"Don't get fired up, got it." The sporty girl nodded before catching up on the small insult, "Hey!"

Lisa ignored her and continued reading, "Luna, no singing aloud."

"I'll try."

"Luan, no joking around with your powers."

"Aww, way to burn out my light, Lis. Hahaha! Get it?" Everybody groaned.

"Lucy, no jump scares."

"No promises."

"Lori, try not to get frustrated."

"Understood."

"Leni, try to control your thoughts and emotions."

"Like, okay."

"And that is all." Lisa concluded, throwing away the list.

"Hey, what about you and Lincoln? Why don't you guys have anything?" Lynn pointed out. "Yeah, what about me?" Lincoln spoke.

"Simple, it's because Lincoln and I have the most control over our powers." Lisa explained.

"What?! Why do you say that you two have the most control?!" Lola exclaimed angrily, "Yeah, you guys just got them today!" Lana exclaimed as well.

"If Lincoln and I didn't have some control over our abilities, he would be electrocuting all of us by now and I would be would be shooting lasers like a mad woman. Also keep in mind, that Lincoln managed to get the lights back on after three hours of trying to fix the circuit breaker, by releasing a strong shockwave that managed to get it working again, and ran past us at the speed of a literal lightning bolt." Lisa retorted, making them widened their eyes at the large statement. She did have a point about Lincoln electrocuting them if he didn't have some control and the laser beams as well, but they did feel a bit jealous since they didn't have to anything. So, they reluctantly nodded at Lisa's explanation, except for Lincoln who was still trying to process what his sister had said.

Lori slammed her shoe on the podium again, grabbing their attention, "Alright, is anybody against the rules they need to follow?" she looked to see if anyone obliged against it, after nobody raised their hand, she slammed her shoe again, "Okay, this meeting is, literally, over. Now everybody, get out of my room." She pounded her shoe again, ending the meeting.

A honk came from outside, the kids went to the window and looked out. The family van, Vanzilla, was parked in the driveway, meaning that their parents had finally arrived. The kids ran downstairs to greet their mother and father, who as soon as they entered, were bombarded with questions from their 11 children.

"Breathing space!" Lynn Sr. shouted, making the kids step back allowing them to get some air. "I know you kids are wondering where we were."

"Of course we were, it's literally almost eight pm!" Lori showed them her phone, which read 7:45 pm. Rita spoke up, "We both had to work late since a storm had come out of nowhere, and we had to stay late since we hadn't completed our work." The matriarch explained calmly to her children.

"A storm you say?" Lola raised a brow as she and the others glanced at Leni.

"What, is there something on my face?" Leni asked, rubbing her face.

"Nevermind." Lola rolled her eyes. Their parents looked at each other questionably. "What do you mean by that, Lola?" Rita asked the pageant princess.

Lola noticed the gesture she had made, she folded her hands behind her back and looked at her mother with smile that was a bit too innocent, "Oh, nothing Mommy, it was just something Leni had said earlier about the weather." She laughed nervously, the rest of the kids soon had big nervous smiles as they waited for their parents to respond.

"Oh, you mean my p-" Before Leni could finish her sentence, Lori stepped on her foot making her yelp in pain before gaining a nervous smile herself, "I meant my…seasonal clothes." Leni laughed nervously as the kids nodded along.

"Oookay…" Lynn Sr. replied awkwardly then cleared his throat, "You kids get ready for bed now, you have school tomorrow."

"Yes, dad!" The 11 siblings said in unison before bolting up the stairs.

The patriarch turned to his wife, with a worried expression plastered on his face. Rita put a hand on her husband shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, which made him smile in return.

\--

"Whaph fe eck, Eni? Youph neery biw our ocer ack ther!" Lynn said towards Leni but her words were muffled since she was talking while brushing her teeth.

"Uh, what was that?" Luan said while flossing her teeth. Lynn spit out the paste and spoke again, "I said, what the heck, Leni? You nearly blew our cover back there!" Lynn repeated, clearer this time.

"But, mom and dad said they weren't home earlier because of a storm and I caused it." Leni said, feeling somewhat guilty, she averted her gaze and look at the floor. Luna put a hand on her slightly older sister's shoulder.

"Don't feel guilty about it, Leni, it wasn't your fault; you didn't know how to control them." She rubbed her back, but the fashionista kept looking down.

"That's why it happened." Clouds began circling around, covering up the moon with a small rumble.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk Lynn, you can't control your powers either." Lincoln defended Leni. Lynn looked at him angrily, he shrugged in response, "Maybe she'll learn to control better in the future and maybe she'll control it better than you." He sneered, making Lynn glare at him and Leni smile- making the clouds clear up as well- .

"Actually, if we learn how to control them better, maybe we could fight against crime, like superheroes!" Lana exclaimed. Lincoln smiled, he liked the idea of using his powers to fight crime, like his favorite hero Ace Savvy; he could live a double life, being a average normal civilian, but once crime shows up, he could transform into his super outfit and fight monsters, giant robots, super villains, mad doctors and-

"We aren't going to be superheroes, Lana." His was brought out of his fantasy by his phone-addict sister.

Lori continued on, "Just because we have powers, doesn't mean we have to dress-up and go out fighting crime, that's the police's job." Lori said, while at the same time crushing Lincoln's dream. "Besides, if the world found out we have powers, the government will come for us and take us away, then they'll perform a bunch of experiments on us, cut us open and once they have what they wanted, they'll get rid of us while we rot in place." The ice-powered blonde said in a serious tone, leaving her brother and sisters silent.

"That's dark, even for me." Lucy said quietly with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Okay, everybody's done, now go to bed." Lori ordered.

The kids pooled out of the bathroom and into rooms, saying their quick goodnights, as Lincoln was about to open his room he felt a hand on his shoulder. The boy turned around to find Leni smiling at him.

"Thanks for defending me earlier, Linky." She smiled at him, and he returned the smile. "No problem Leni. Lynn shouldn't talk if she can't control hers either." He said softly. He felt his sister hug him tightly, he smiled and hugged back.

"Goodnight, Lincoln." Leni pulled back and stood up.

"Goodnight, Leni." Lincoln said as his older sister went back to her shared bedroom and he entered his own and went to bed.

\--

 _Lincoln looked at his surroundings, all he could see was pitch black darkness, he couldn't feel or hear anything. He just kept floating in dark void._ _This again?"_

 _He suddenly felt gravity push him down and he landed on, what he assumed, was the floor with a pained grunt and sat up. The floor began to rumble, a cackle echoed through the black void. The boy looked at his surroundings once more, the background became a deep red color._

"What's happening?" his answer came when something stepped in front of him, making him scream and look up.

 _A gigantic silhouette appeared with yellow lights coming from where it's eyes are supposed to be and a malicious chuckle came from the silhouette as it lifted it's foot, intended to stomp on him. Lincoln screamed, closing his eyes as he heard the thing lower it's leg._

 _The impact, however, never came._

 _The white-haired boy opened his eyes_.

 _A figure stood in front of him, stopping the thing from crushing him. What caught his attention though, was that the figure's hands were lit up in flames._

 _"Run!" The figure spoke as it's voice echoed through the red abyss. A voice that Lincoln recognized._ _"Lynn?"_

 _'Lynn' and the gigantic silhouette disappeared after the boy had spoken and the background turned black once again_.

 _"What's going on? Where am I?" His voice echoed through the abyss with no response. He suddenly felt a wave of pain rush threw his body, he yelled in pain and fell on his knees, where he saw a pair of shoes. The pale-haired boy looked up at the silhouette, a pair of glowing blue eyes looked down at him._

 _"Wh-Who are you?" Lincoln grunted out as the pain got worse. The figure didn't say anything as he rose his hand, black lightning crackling at his finger tips._

" _I'm your worst nightmare." He spoke in a deep distorted voice, as Lincoln was strucked with lightning as he screamed._

\--

Lincoln jolted up in his bed, he had his mouth opened but no sound came out. He put a hand on his fast beating heart and calmed his breathing.

"What was that dream? Why was Lynn there? What was that giant thing? But most importantly, who is that guy?" He spoke quietly, the questions spinning around in his mind. The boy looked at his clock, it showing it was 5:37 am.

"Well, there's no use in sleeping again." He sighed and got out of bed. He grabbed his bathroom utensils and marched to the bathroom, a random thought crossed his mind.

' _Who was the one cackling?'_

\--

Dr. Tecton walked down the hallway of his base, being greeted by some workers as he passed by. Despite being a bit insane at times, the short man was respected by his workers, as they all knew what they'll receive if they didn't. The mad doctor turned to his assistant, who walked with him.

"So, you have informed me that the machine is ready for today. I hope there aren't any malfunctions or else you know what happens, Holfelder." Tecton spoke to Holfelder, who had informed him not too long ago.

Holfelder pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "Of course I do, sir. That's why I would never disseat you."

"You better not." Tecton continued to look forward, not noticing the malicious smile on his assistant's face.


	8. New Fiend

**Review Responds (Skip if you want)**

 **Omni Spectator: "Be more subtle and not too obvious", huh? Okay, I'll try but it's going to be a bit hard for me, but thanks for the suggestion.**

 **SdyyFiction: That had got to be the funniest review I've gotten yet! XD**

 **Laurtoons: Thank you!**

 **allanarcher777: Aww schucks, you're makin' me blush~!**

 **Chef: Aww, thanks! I've read some superhero fanfics that weren't very good, so I decided to make my own since I've been thinking of starting making fanfics for a while now (Yes, the powers were kinda predictable and are slow in development, but don't worry, I have plans for them) and I have more fanfics in mind as well!**

 **Anyways, let's begin!**

 ** _Chapter 6: A New Fiend_**

Once they entered the warehouse, Dr. Tecton stared in awe at the machinery in front of him while Holfelder looked at him with a proud smirk.

"Sir, let me introduce to the Mech-X 4000."

The Mech-X 4000 was a 150 foot tall robot. It was blue in color with big black and yellow black lines going up its legs and around its sides, as well as its large mechanical arms, while on the top gear, two black lines went over its chesplate forming an X. Two yellow plates sat on its shoulders and legs, giving it an X shape, and two large jets on its back.

"Do you like it?"

Dr. Tecton shook his head, breaking out of his trance, before to turning to his assistant with a stoic expression. "Do I like it?"

Holfelder raised his eyebrow, "You don't like it-" before he could finish the doctor shouted in joy.

"I LOVE IT!" Tecton ran to the robot and hugged its foot, "It's so beautiful and perfect!" he started to rub the mecha's foot while putting his cheek against it.

Holfelder stared at him weirdly. "Ahem, sir?" He coughed. The mad doctor glanced at him unamused. "What, Holfelder?" he asked, annoyed at being interrupted his moment.

Holfelder walked up to the robot and pushed a hidden button, which opened up an elevator, and entered. "Amazing! You built an elevator in it!" Tecton got inside as Holfelder pushed another button, making the door close and the elevator began moving up. Once they reached the head of the robot, the doors opened up. A platform sat in the middle of the room, black gloves and shoes with lightbulbs, the gloves being held by separate wires coming from the ceiling. Dr. Tecton scanned the room confusedly before turning to Holfelder.

"Why isn't there anything else in here?" he asked. His assistant then led him up the platform. "Put on the gloves and you'll see." Holfelder said.

Tecton put the gloves on over his own. The wires sustaining them released the gloves and lifted up into the ceiling, the boots closed themselves on the doctor's feet and a helmet came down, placing itself on the his head. "What is going on?!" Tecton asked frantically, trying to shake off the boots from his feet while Holfelder stared.

 ** _[POWERING ON]_** spoke a deep robotic voice. The mecha booted on, two large windows- the mecha's eyes- opened up as numerous screens and devices began turning on.

"Incredible!" Dr. Tecton moved his limbs and the robot repeated his actions.

"The Mech-X 4000 is controlled manually, the lightbulbs on the gloves, boots, and helmet detect your movements, and so, the mecha will copy them." Holfelder explained. The mad doctor's eyes widened in awe before he grinned.

"Excellent, with this robot surely I will be able to take over the town in no time!-" he said rubbing his hands together, the mecha copied his movements.

As Dr. Tecton was rambling, Holfelder reached into his pocket while walking closer to the short man. He pulled out an object which glinted in the lighting, a shadow covered his eyes as his glasses glinted.

"-and I will be the dictator of this world and everyone will bow down to me! HAHAHA!" The man cackled insanely, before noticing the presence behind him.

"I'm afraid not, sir."

Tecton turned to glance at his assistant, "And why is that?" he asked.

Holfelder pulled out the object, it was a crystal which resembled closely to a diamond, it released a faint glow while the shorter man stared at it questionably.

"What is that?" He asked, now fully looking at his assistant.

Holfelder pushed up his glasses. "This, sir, is a crystal we had created for the Mech-X 4000. It serves as a battery for it, since refilling it with gasoline will get tedious after a while, so we thought this might serve you better." Holfelder explained, seeing the doctor's eyes light up.

"What are you waiting for then? Put it in the mecha and I'll be on my merry way!" He ordered.

Holfelder went to the platform, a container opened up and he put the crystal in it, "There's one problem." He said as the container closed.

"And that is..?" Tecton tapped his foot impatiently, which the mecha copied.

He turned to his boss, "The crystal takes six hours to power up completely," He took a quick glance at his wrist watch, which showed 6:15 am, then turned back at the doctor, "which means it won't be ready until noon."

The mad doctor's left eye twitch before he shouted at the top of his lungs.

 **"WHAT?!"**

\--

Lynn Sr. stepped out of his and his wife's bedroom fully dressed. He had woken up early to make his children breakfast, however, the man seemed a bit troubled. His expression kept changing from pensive to worried. ' _Maybe I'm just overreacting, they could just be coincidences.'_ He ran his hand through the sides of his hair as he walked into the kitchen, where he saw his only son sitting at the kiddy table eating a bowl of cereal while reading a comic.

"Morning, son." Lynn greeted his son. Lincoln looked up from his comic and turned to his father, "Oh, morning dad."

"You're up early Lincoln, not even Lori's awake yet." The man opened the fridge and took out the egg carton. He put it on the counter before taking out a frying pan and putting it on the oven.

"Well, I had a strange dream and it woke me up." Lincoln said, Lynn turned to his son.

"Oh really, what was so strange about it?" he tied an apron around his waist.

Lincoln stayed quiet for a bit, trying to remember what had happened before speaking, "I was in a black void, floating, when suddenly I got thrown onto the ground and I saw a gigantic silhouette about to crush me. I closed my eyes, and suddenly a figure came in and stopped it from crushing me, it told me to run in a voice that sounded just like Lynn's and then they disappeared."

"Wow, that is strange." The man said while cracking the eggs and put them into the pan, with a sizzling noise coming from the contact.

"I'm not done yet. After they disappeared, I suddenly felt a lot of pain that I fell to my knees, I saw a pair of shoes and when I looked up I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes staring at me. I asked it what it was.." Lincoln paused, remembering the distorted voice of the man, "It said it was my worse nightmare and then a black lightning bolt hit me, and I then I woke up."

His father stayed silent for moment.

He looked up from his comic, "Dad?"

"Oh Lincoln, these comics you read are certainly getting to your head, son." Lynn chuckled, "You should really take a break from those things, now do me a favor and wake up your sisters for me, will ya?"

Lincoln sighed, "Sure, dad." He put his comic down on the table and walked out of the kitchen to go wake up his ten sisters.

\--

After Lincoln woke up the girls for breakfast, and making a line to the bathroom (with fighting over who goes first, of course), the kids were finally ready to go to school. Due to the season, they had to wear jackets or hoodies because of the slightly lower temperature, especially Lori, who's jacket was thicker than everyone else's due to her power. Lynn, however, didn't because her power kept her warm so she didn't need any, but her sisters made her put on a jacket just in case.

"Everyone in the van!" Lori ordered while she and Leni got in the front seats. The young woman started up the van (with a few failed attempts) and drove out into the road.

Lincoln stared out the window, watching the leaves fall from the trees. He kept thinking about the dream he had, it was just too confusing, what was that thing? Why was Lynn there? And who is that man? His mind couldn't forget what he said either.

'"I'm your worse nightmare"? _What does that even mean? Why does he keep appearing in my dreams?'_ He sighed, ' _Maybe I have been reading too many comics, I mean, I binge read some yesterday when I tried figuring out my powers._ ' The boy thought looking out.

' _And I also need to keep them under control, people already ask about my hair and I don't want them to start asking about my powers, and I also don't want to be experimented on!'_ a shiver went up his spine, he didn't want to imagine what they would do to him. He felt someone tap his shoulder, breaking away from his thoughts, he turned to Lana, who had poked him.

"Hey Linc, you okay? You were spacing out." Lana asked her brother, grabbing the attention of their other sisters as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." The pale haired boy turned away from his younger sister and returned to look outside.

"C'mon Lincoln, we know something's bothering you, so spit it out before we annoy it out of you." Lori looked at him through the rear view mirror. Lincoln sighed, he knew they would pester him until he spilled, so he took a deep breath and began talking about his dream.

"-and then I woke up. I know it's weird, but I think it means something." Once he was finished, he looked up to see his sisters staring at him, "What?"

"You've been reading way too many comics, bro." Lynn laughed.

"Yeah, dad had said the same thing." The young boy sighed again, of course they wouldn't believe him.

"Hey, don't rack up your brain about it Linc, dreams don't always make sense." Luan smiled at her little brother, "Besides, I'm sure whatever it reveals will be quite shocking! Hahahaha! Get it?"

"We get it." They all spoke in annoyance.

A few more minutes passed until they finally reached the younger kids' elementary school, "Okay, elementary students, out and remember, keep your powers literally hidden." Lori stopped the van in front of the entrance. Lucy, the twins and Lisa, got out of the van, but before Lincoln got out, his oldest sister turned to him with her phone in hand.

"Hey Lincoln, before you go, I literally forgot to charge up my phone last night and I was wondering if you could-"

"I'm not charging your phone, Lori." Lincoln spoke in a deadpan tone and stepped out. Lori shrugged, "Okay." She turned in her seat, "I guess I'll just tell dad who actually broke his prized disco ball and lied about it. Who knows how much trouble _someone_ will get into."

The boy stopped in his tracks before walking back to the van, he snatched Lori's phone, releasing a shockwave that made the screen turn on, fully charged. He then handed the phone to his older sister, "Thanks, lil' bro." The older girl patted her brother's head and grabbed her phone.

"Whatever." He bid goodbye and walked back to the entrance to his little sisters, the van disappearing from view as it drove away.

"Lori made you charge her phone?" Lola scoffed. He nodded, "Of course she would." The princess rolled her eyes as they walked inside.

After dropping off Lynn and Luan at middle school, Lori drove to their final destination, Royal Woods High School. Once the building was visible, Lori began talking to her sisters.

"You guys remember your thing to avoid?" Lori asked Leni and Luna.

"Yeah, no singing out loud, though, that's gonna be tough for me." Luna spoke, putting her feet up on the seats. "Leni?" Lori side glanced at the fashionista sister.

"No, like, changing trends." Leni answered.

"No Leni, yours was to control your emotions and thoughts." Lori corrected, "Oh and, like, that too." Luna face palmed while Lori stared at her blankly. The ditzy blonde touched her face, "Is there something on my face again?"

"Literally, nevermind." Lori rolled her eyes, turning into the school's parking lot. They got out and entered the hallways filled with teenagers of different ages, separating in order to go to their friends, while Lori walked to hers.

"Hey girls!" The 17 year old greeted.

"Hey Lori!" her friends returned the gesture. They began talking about things average teenage girls do, until the bell rang and so they separated to go to their classes, while Lori and Carol walked together to their first classes.

"So, Lori, did you study for our calculus test today?" Carol asked as they walked, Lori froze up (No pun intended).

"C-Calculus test?" She stuttered out.

Carol nodded, "Yeah, mister Miller said that we had to study for a test today." She turned to her friend, "Why? Didn't you study?"

Lori- not wanting to look stupid- smiled widely and nodded, "O-Oh, of course I studied! Yeah, I literally did remember we had a test today and did study!" She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head while mentally face palming. She had gotten so caught up with the events that had happened last weekend that she forgot to study, and what's worse. It's calculus.

"Ookay..?" Her friend responded, weirded out the girl's strange behavior, "Well, see you in calculus class." She turned a corner and went to her Geography class.

"Yeah, see ya." The oldest Loud's grin turned into a distressed frown.

 _'I'm literally screwed.'_

\--

Dr. Tecton paced in his lab, he had begun running a few experiments while he waited for the mecha to charge up, but after an hour he was already getting so impatient that his experiments began blowing up in his face due to him not focusing.

"Sir?"

"AH!" The doctor jumped in fright and looked behind him to see his assistant standing there. "Holfelder, don't just spook me out'ta nowehere! What are you, a creepy eight year old girl?!" Tecton yelled angrily, flaring his arms as he did.

Holfelder adjusted his glasses, unfazed by the doctor's outburst. "Sir, I came to inform you that your mecha is fully charged."

"What?" Tecton's eyes widened.

"The mecha is fully charged." Holfelder repeated. "And yes, six hours have already passed." He pointed at the floor where the doctor had been passing.

Dr. Tecton looked down to see numerous footprints forming a circle imprinted on the floor. "Oh." He scratched his head sheepishly. He shook his head and looked up at the taller man. "Alright, enough talk, let's move!" he said strongly, walking pass Holfelder, with the latter following, and made his way to outside. They walked into a room with a screen showing the giant robot standing on a platform in the warehouse, several desks and computers were lined up in the room as men and some women were lined up against the wall with their arms folded behind them.

"Who are they and why are there a lot of desks and computers?" Dr. Tecton asked.

"They are here to function the Mech-X4000. Even though one person can control it manually, they help make sure it doesn't malfunction and make sure everything runs smoothly." Holfelder explained as the men and women nodded respectfully at the short man.

"Magnificent!" Tecton squealed excitingly, earning a few looks from the workers. "What are you looking at?!" He glared menacingly, making them look away in fright. He cleared his throat and turned to Holfelder.

"So, you said it was ready?" he spoke stoically.

"Yes, sir." Holfelder nodded.

"Yes!" the doctor exclaimed as he ran out of the room and to the warehouse and into the elevator in the mecha's foot in a span of 10 seconds.

' _For the love of God..'_ Holfelder thought as he sweat dropped.

The mad doctor jumped on the platform, putting on the gloves while the boots closed on his feet and the helmet placed itself on his head, all while laughing excitingly.

 ** _[POWERING ON]_**

In the core of the robot sat the crystal in the glass container, its blue hue glowing brighter as it released a wave of energy. The mecha released a bright energy, having everyone shield their eyes, once it died down, Holfelder smirked while the workers gawked at what they were seeing. The robot's once blue, black and yellow body was now a silver color with the black and yellow being replaced with blue-which released a faint glow-, the surface was so shiny that you could see your reflection, its appearance was also more futuristic and powerful. The mecha opened its eyes, glowing bright blue opposed to its original yellow.

"Amazing!" Dr. Tecton's voice rang out the warehouse as he controlled the mecha's limbs.

" _Sir, can you hear me?"_ Tecton perked his head. "Holfelder?"

" _Yes sir, I'm speaking through the communication unit we installed."_ Holfelder spoke. " _We're about to initiate the launching sequence, please position yourself."_

"Understood." The doctor nodded. The positioned himself straight, the mecha copied his movements, as the roof of the warehouse began opening. The technicians went to their respective stations and the launching sequence began.

" _Initiate launch."_ The voice of a woman spoke through the speaker.

"Jets on." The jet rockets charged up before releasing a blast of fire which lifted up the mecha out of the warehouse and into the sky. Although tricky at first, Tecton learned how to control the mecha easily.

" _Sir, do you read me?"_ Another voice, a man's, spoke.

The mecha stopped in mid-air. The mad doctor's face was facing down, his goggles glinted in the lighting as an evil grin formed on his face.

" _Sir?"_

"Yes, I do." He responded.

" _Good, the mecha is running smoothly, you are able to take higher altitudes now."_ The man spoke.

Dr. Tecton smirked, "Understood."

Everyone watched the mecha fly through the sky on the radar, a silver dot representing it. The technicians continued their worked in their respective stations, Holfelder made a few checks before heading towards the door.

"Sir, where you going?" A male worker asked.

"I have some.. important business to attend to." Holfelder responded.

"Yes sir." The worker responded as the man left the control room.

\--

Lincoln stared blankly at his half-eaten peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich, his mind wondering somewhere else. He had been thinking about the strange dream he's had all morning trying to figure out it's meaning, it kept bothering him. Due to this, he had been called by his teachers numerous times during, also making his peers laugh at him. Even after he met up with Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach, his mind wondered into the depths while Liam was telling one of his crazy stories again.

"-and then PLOW!" Liam spread his arms wide. "The horse kicked my uncle Bill so hard, that it managed to send him flying right into a pile of horse poop! It took hours to get the smell off of him, and he still has the imprint of the horse's horseshoe on his butt too!" The farm boy exclaimed.

"Woooah man, that is insane! Does he really still the imprint on his butt?" Rusty asked while taking a bite of his sandwich. Liam nodded, "Yes siree, I've seen it with my own peepers!"

Clyde laughed, "Man, that must've been a crazy experience, right Lincoln? Lincoln?" The dark-skinned boy turned to his best friend, with the latter still staring at his sandwich deep in thought.

"Oh great, he's spacing out again." Zach groaned.

"This is like the fifth time!" Rusty exclaimed, shaking his white-haired friend. "Lincooooln!"

The tall redhead felt a shock run through his hand, he yelped and pulled back his hand while his friend shook his head. "Huh? What?" Lincoln looked around, seeing the situation and began laughing awkwardly, "Oh, ha ha, yeah nice story Liam, your cousin sure did get his butt kicked by a chicken."

"I wasn't talking about that." The farm boy crossed his arms. "You weren't listening, weren't you?"

"Sorry guys, I've been thinking about the dream I had." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. Rusty put a hand on his shoulder, "We already told you, Linc, you've been reading too many comics. If it makes you feel any better, I've had strange dreams too."

Lincoln lifted his head, "Really?".

The redhead nodded, "I once dreamt that was being chased by a fish with human legs." Those words made Lincoln's spirit drop.

"Psssh." Liam puffed, "Please, I've had dreams where I had the body of a cow and I ran around kicking people."

Clyde then spoke up, "I've had dreams where I was relaxing on a beach," he sighed dreamily, "when suddenly a beautiful angel ascended down from heaven and asked me to marry her, of course I said yes, then we along the beach into the sunset." The boy's eyes turned into hearts.

"Let me guess, the 'angel' was Lori." Lincoln said bluntly, his friend sighed dreamily again making him slap his hand on his face.

"I had dream where I was falling down the sky and then I landed in a field of ice cream and then I was in a pink tutu dancing ballet with a unicorn." Zach said nonchalantly. His friends stared at him with raised eyebrows and weird expressions. "What?"

"I think that circus you live close by is messing with yer brain, Zach." Liam said to the short redhead, who shrugged in response.

"The point is Linc," Clyde turned to him, "we have weird dreams too, it's better to let them be weird than to rack your brain trying to figure out what it means."

Lincoln looked down before standing up from the table, "Thanks guys I needed that." He smiled. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." The boy left the cafeteria into the hallway.

"Well that's that." Rusty dusted his hands. "So Liam, Lincoln said your cousin got his butt kicked by a chicken." The redhead turned to the farm boy.

"Woo, you wouldn't believe it! Okay, so my cousin Richie was feeding the animals when suddenly this angry chicken ran up to him and-" Liam began rambling as his friends listened. Clyde, however, glanced at the cafeteria doors Lincoln walked out with worry in his eyes.

 _'What's up with you, Linc?'_

\--

The lone Loud boy walked down the empty school hallways with his hands tucked in his orange hoodie, he kept his face down as he made his way to the boys' bathroom. As he was about to push the door open, a voice spoke behind him.

"Hey, Lincoln."

"GAH!" Lincoln jumped as he looked behind to find a person in a black hoodie with their hood up. "Lucy?"

"Why are going in the girls' bathroom?" Lucy asked. Lincoln looked at the sign on the door, the sign was pink and it had a triangle with a circle to represent the head. He turned to the door beside, the boys' bathroom. "Dang it." The boy muttered.

"Are you okay?" The goth stepped closer to her brother. "You seem distracted, are you still thinking about the dream?" Her brother turned to her.

"Yes." Lincoln sighed. "I don't know why, it just popping into my head and then I fall down a hole of theories until someone snaps me out of it." His head suddenly perked up and he smiled. "Wait, Lucy, can you interpret what the dream means?"

"I already tried, couldn't think of anything." Lucy deadpanned, crushing her brother's hope. She began rubbing her arm, "Actually, I have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" asked Lincoln. His sister lowered her hoodie, the boy's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. "Lucy, what happened to your head?" He asked, somewhat frightened. Lucy's entire was invisible, making the girl look somewhat like the headless horseman, except if he was small, female and goth.

"I had went to the bathroom during class and when I looked in the mirror, my head was gone." Lucy pulled her hood up.

"Did anybody see you?" Lincoln asked, Lucy shook her head. "Fortunately, nobody saw me and if someone did they would've most likely screamed and run away." Lincoln sighed in relief, if somebody had seen her, not only would she be considered a freak, but Lori would have their heads, if she could see Lucy's anyway.

"So, are you gonna help me?"

"Eh?" Lincoln 'looked' at the goth. "Help you?"

"You're the one that knows all about superheroes and powers, so I thought you would know how." Lucy told him, Lincoln scratched the back of his head sheepishly, she caught the message. "You don't know, right?"

"No.." The boy sighed.

"Sigh."

"Listen, we'll try to fix this later, for now don't let anybody see you." Lincoln said, looking around the hall to see if anybody was there, luckily there wasn't.

"That shouldn't be a problem, everyone doesn't notice me anyway."

"Good, now-" When he turned to look at her, she was already gone. _'Does she have teleportation powers too?'_ he wondered.

The school rang throughout the school, signaling that lunchtime was over as students began flooding into the hallways to go to their next classes. Lincoln flooded into the hall, bumping into some students while trying to walk by, he eventually found his classroom just as the 5 minute warning bell rang.

 _'Let's try not to space out this time.'_ Lincoln thought before entering the classroom.

\--

Lori read her notes as quick as possible. She had been studying all throughout lunch and it didn't seem like her brain was memorizing anything, everything she read entered her mind before dissolving into nothing. The 5 minute warning bell rang as she muttered a curse.

' _The teacher's is literally gonna be here any minute! Work with me here brain!'_ She re-read notes quickly, her eyes scanning from one page to the other. She put a hand to her head, feeling a headache coming on, her eyes widened when she felt her hands cold. Lori looked at her desk nervously before mentally sighing in relief as she had not accidently frozen her desk.

 _'Everything's ok.'_

"Good afternoon, class."

' _EVERYTHING IS NOT OK!'_

Mr. Miller placed his bag on the desk, he opened up his bag and pulled out a folder with several pages in them. To Lori, that folder contained the hell she'll suffer for the next hour.

"I hope all of you studied for our calculus test. Put away your notes and take out your pencils, erasers, and a piece of paper if you want, no calculators." Mr. Miller ordered. Some groaned as they followed the professors orders. Lori nervously gulped and put away her notebook and took out her stuff.

The professor began passing out the work sheet to each desk, once he placed the work sheet at Lori's, the blonde's brain stopped working as she scanned the confusing equations on the paper.

"You have an hour to complete the test, once you're finished hand it to me, and if I catch you cheating, I'll take away your test and you'll get an F on it." The professor explained. "You may start now." He said as he sat down at his desk.

Lori held her pencil shakily, normally she wouldn't a problem since she was fairly good at calculus, but due to the events that has happened lately, she felt incredibly stressed. She read the equations on the paper (equations see had learned classes ago!), but her brain seemed to had gone on vacation when she needed it the most!

' _Stay calm, stay calm.'_ The blonde rubbed her temples also trying to sooth the headache she had. She could cheat off of Carol, but she was on the other side of the class, and others would most likely tell the teacher if she copied off them, she lifted her head up slightly and scanned the class. Luckily, she wasn't the only one struggling, since other students seemed to be having a hard time too.

 _'At least I'm not suffering alone.'_ Lori looked again only to find the students' friends secretly giving them the answers, away from the teacher's sight. _'Literally, come on!'_ She was about to tell the teacher until Miller spoke first:

"Thirty minutes, class." Mr. Miller said, while looking at the test from his other classes.

Lori felt her stomach flip, she looked at her test again, forgetting about the other cheaters, and tried solving at least one.

 _'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.'_ She repeated in her mind, feeling her hands getting cold. Cold sweat fell down her brow, rolling down her cheek to her chin before dripping over her paper.

Time flew by as Mr. Miller exclaimed how much time had left, as different students handed him their papers.

 _"Twenty minutes."_

 _"Ten minutes."_

"Five minutes, class."

Not a single answer on Lori's empty page since she spend mostly on trying to calm herself and to not blow her cover. She kept whipping her face due to the cold sweat forming, a few drops falling onto her paper, because of the stress and with a major headache.

' _Please let something happen.'_

She felt a tremble.

Her head perked up as mumbling and whispering ran out the classroom as Mr. Miller tried to shush them down. Lori furrowed her eyebrows. "Was that a…?" she muttered, she then shook her head. "No, it can't be.."

Another tremble only this time it became stronger.

"Yup." She muttered again, her eyebrows furrowing in anger. ' _Lana..'_ Lori mentally growled as an alarm rang loudly throughout the school as students began getting out their seats and headed towards the door.

"Everybody, remain calm!" Mr. Miller yelled, but his words fell on deaf ears as his students ran out of the classroom in a panic. ' _Yeah, that's literally not gonna happen.'_ Lori ran out with the rest of the student body while at the same time scanning through the crowd in search for her sisters; living in a big family taught her how to identify her siblings from a mile away, especially in crowds.

After bumping and shoving students away, Lori finally managed to get out of that hellhole and outside into the school yard. "Leni! Luna!" She shouted from the crowd, but her words were drowned out due to the students talking and, some, panicking. "Leni! Luna!" She continued to call out.

' _Think Lori, think, how can I find them in a crowd of literally hundreds of people?'_ An idea popped in her head. "That'll do." She smirked before yelling:

 **"MICK SWAGGER SUCKS AND ROCK IS OVERRATED!"**

 **"FASHION IS NOT A FORM OF ART!"**

Lori looked at her nails for a moment before she began counting dow."Three… Two… One."

Luna and Leni emerged from the crowd, the former's face red in anger while the latter looked frustrated.

"Now listen here, you bloody son of a-"

"Fashion is, like, a form of art and it's also a way-"

"Ok, I literally don't want to hear your three-hour long rants about rock and fashion, I already have a headache of my own to deal with." Lori cut them off, looking up from her nails.

"Then, why did you say those things?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, you know how we get when-" Luna stopped before her mouth turned an 'O' shape as Lori smirked. "Ohhhh, nice one sis." Luna then wore a smirk of her own.

"Like, I don't get it." Leni scratched her head in confusion.

"It's like I bought you something ugly, but then made it pretty." Lori explained. Leni's eyes widened, "Ohhhh, now I do!" she smiled. Lori smiled at her sister, before her eyes looked at their surroundings.

Staff members were trying to calm down the panicking students, while others were comforting the ones who were crying, some were even getting in their cars and driving off.

"Lana is so dead." Lori muttered through her teeth.

"You think she did it?" Luna whispered while also scanning the area.

"She literally has earth manipulation powers, Luna." Lori quietly hissed so nobody would hear.

"Wait, like, didn't other schools feel it too?" Leni turned to Lori. As the latter was about to respond, her phone rang in her pocket, Lori took it out and looked at the caller ID. "Apparently, it was more than just schools." She responded as she pressed the answer button.

" _Lori! Thank goodness you're ok, are your sisters with you?!_ " The worried voice of their mother spoke through the phone.

"Yeah Mom, they're here with me, we just got out of the school and staff is trying to calm everything down, but we're ok." The 17 year old told her mother as her sisters remained quiet, trying to listen on the conversation.

" _Oh thank goodness."_ Rita sighed in relief. " _Lori, please do me a favor_."

"What is it?"

" _Please go pick up your sisters and brother and bring back to the house, I'm worried that if another earthquake happens something will happen._ " The matriarch requested her eldest daughter, whom smiled at the concern of her mother. She would always worry for them before worrying for herself.

"Sure mom, I will." Lori accepted.

" _Thank you, Honey, and please be careful."_

"I will, bye."

" _Bye."_ Her mother said before the call ended.

"What did she say?" Luna asked Lori. "She said we need to pick up Lincoln and the others and bring them home, you know how she is with her maternal instincts." Lori smiled, which made her sisters smile as well.

"Come on, let's go." Lori took out the van keys from her pocket and walked to the parking lot, with Luna and Leni following behind.

' _At least she saved me from the test.'_

\--

"I can't believe you two." Lincoln face palmed.

"Hey, she was the one who started it!" Lana pointed at her twin. "It's her fault I lost my cool!"

"Me?! You were the one who ruined my work!" Lola crossed her arms.

The twins were in their arts and crafts class, the teacher had instructed them to make something that represented the current season, Autumn, while Lola's work was neat, Lana's was more dirty and gritty. When she tried to reach for the glue, she accidently knocked over some paint over Lola's work, ruining it. They got into an argument about who's fault was it, Lola then proceeded to ruin Lana's drawing, Lana got angry and you can guess what happened next.

"I had specifically instructed you two to not argue during school time, and now because of Lana's temper, school is now cancelled." Lisa scolded them before looking at Lana. "You're fortunate nobody noticed your oculus and palmar exposing a golden brown hue."

"My what?" Lana said confusedly as well as their siblings who had similar expressions.

"You're lucky nobody noticed your eyes and hands glowing." Lisa repeated in a way they understood.

"Let's just call Lori to come and pick us up then, the earthquake must've hit her school, so theirs must be cancelled too." Lincoln suggested.

"Actually, since the tectonic shake was of a seven point eight strength, I can assume that the telephone polls near us have most likely stopped working, therefore we don't have a way of getting in contact with our paternal units or older sisters." Lisa explained, contradicting her brother and making her older twin sisters start complaining.

"We can still walk, you know." The siblings jumped in fright at their gothic sister's jump scare. "Would you stop doing that?!" Lola shouted angrily.

"And I also specifically told you to not scare people." Lisa said angrily towards Lucy.

"And I specifically told you no promises." Lucy retorted.

"Alright, break it up." Lincoln spoke up. "Let's just walk home and maybe we can pass by the park for some ice cream?" The white-haired boy suggested.

"Ice cream!" The twins exclaimed together.

"I suppose that would be delightful." Lisa smiled.

"Same." Lucy agreed.

"Let's go then." Lincoln walked ahead as his little sisters followed.

\--

The 5 youngest Louds were at Ketchum park. Lincoln had completed his promise of buying his sisters ice cream (which they ate rather quickly) and now he sat on a bench, watching his little sisters; Lana and Lola were playing at the sandbox with a few kids their age, Lucy sat underneath a tree writing in her poetry book, while Lisa examined an ant hill she found.

 _'This is nice.'_ Lincoln thought as he licked his mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Even though that peace would soon be disrupted.

 **A/N: Phew! Now that one was a tough to write. I'm gonna be separating it into two parts since it's already getting too long for me, I'll work on the next part as quick as I can.**

 **Anyway, I came to ask you guys something I've been thinking about for a while.**

 **The other day I was hanging around the internet when an image caught my eye, it was the Loud Kids but as punks (for those who have seen it, you know what I'm talking about, and for those that don't, just Google 'Loud House punks' and you'll find it) and a question popped into my head: "Have there been any fanfics where the Louds are portrayed as punks?" and after a quick search, I found out that nope there aren't.**

 **After that, an idea to make one of my own popped up soon after and 3 three days later, a plot idea appeared and here is the summary:**

"After their parents managed to convince the police to not send them to juvy, Royal Woods' local group of deliquents, the Louds, are forced to live a normal life without causing trouble, while at the same time trying to turn a new leaf, but while being in the eye of the police department and having a bad reputation through out town, it is proven to be quite difficult, especially with more troubles approaching."

 **So, what do you think? Should I write that while writing this one or finish this one and then write the other? Email or PM me your answer.**

 **See ya in the next one!**


	9. First Ambush

**_Continuation: A New Fiend Part 2_**

 ** _First Ambush (Warning for light swearing in this one.)_**

' _This is nice'_ Lincoln thought as he ate his ice cream. He felt a vibration in his pocket, someone was calling him. "Huh, I thought the telephone poles stopped working, guess Lisa was wrong." The young boy took out his phone and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

" _Lincoln, where are you?"_ The boy felt his stomach flip as the angry voice of his oldest sister hissed over the phone.

Uh-oh.

\--

Lynn Sr. washed the dishes in the sink at his job in the Russian-Hawaiian mixed restaurant. He was a chef, but due to the busboy not arriving because he felt 'sick', Lynn had volunteered to take over the position.

"Lynn, I need two clean plates over here!" One of the cooks called from across the kitchen. After the raise in popularity because of Lynn's delicious breakfast sandwiches, more and more employees began signing up to work there, and Sergei had managed to get a big upgrade to the kitchen as well.

"Coming right at'cha!" Lynn grabbed two plates and went to the other side of the room, being the father of 11, he managed to get there without disturbing or bumping into anyone.

"Thank you." Said the cook as the man put the plates on the table.

"Your welcome." Lynn said. "Oh, and add a bit of spice to your recipe and that'll make it even more delicious!"

The cook did as he was told, took a spoon and tasted it, his eyes widened at the amazing flavor it acquired. "Wow, this is amazing! No wonder you're co-chef!"

"It's nothin'." Lynn Sr. chuckled as he returned to wash the dishes.

As he walked to the sink, he felt a sudden weight on his shoulders, the man furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. By the time he reached the sink, the weight had gotten to the point where Lynn had to support himself on the counter while sweat formed on his forehead as well as a headache.

 _'Not again.'_ Lynn made the mistake of closing his eyes, because when he did, he saw something he didn't want to see.

"Lynn?" The man's eyes snapped open. He looked over his shoulder to find Sergei looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Sergei, it's just a headache." Lynn wiped the sweat off his forehead. The head chef put a hand to the man's shoulder, or to where he could reach since he was short, Lynn looked at his boss.

"Lynn, I know something's bothering you, I can tell it in your body language." Sergei said in a serious tone. "If you feel bad then take the day off."

"What? But Sergei, the busboy isn't here and we've got customers outside waiting-"

"No buts, Lynn, take the day off, you are my most hardworking chef and you deserve it, not to mention that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have this much customers even, so please Lynn, take the day off." Sergei reassured with a warm smile on his face.

Lynn smiled in return. "Thank you, Sergei."

"No problem, Lynn."

\--

Lynn left through the back door, his jacket over his sweater with a distressed look spread across the man's face. He took out his phone and dialed his wife's number.

" _Hello?"_ Rita's voice spoke through the phone.

"Rita, it's me." Lynn said, his tone sounded worried.

 _"Lynn? Is something wrong?"_

The patriarch inhaled in through his nose then exhaled through his mouth, his mouth formed a flat line before he answered his wife.

"I've got a code translucent."

He heard a clank as Rita dropped her phone on the other line.

\--

 _"Oh, h-hey Lori."_ Lincoln stuttered. Lori rubbed the space between her eyebrows, feeling her headache getting worse.

"Where are you? We've been looking for you and the girls for fifteen minutes!" Lori exclaimed. She, Luna and Leni had already picked up Lynn and Luan, as their classes were also cancelled because of the earthquake, then they went to pick up their younger siblings at the elementary school, but when they arrived they weren't there. They asked a few teachers and students, but all of them replied that they haven't seen them.

 _"Wait, I thought the telephone poles weren't working."_ Lincoln blurted out confusedly.

"Only by your school, a few were knocked over and cut out the lines." The older girl asserted. Some had tumbled over and landed on other poles, luckily nobody was hurt, but they didn't have any signal so they had to drive several blocks in order to call their brother.

 _"Oh, ok then. If I would've known, I would've stayed…wait…what is tha-"_ Static could be heard as the line began to glitch.

"Lincoln, if you're trying to pull off the paper crumbling trick, it's not gonna work." Lori deadpanned. The line came back on, a shriek was heard on the other line to which startled her.

 _"Wha-a-a?!"_ The line glitched again, this time Lori realized this wasn't a joke and immediately became concerned.

"Lincoln? Lincoln? Can you hear me?" She called out, the 4 older sisters began getting around the oldest.

" _What?!- Lori!- Giant Ro- We're at... - Park hurry!"_ The girls furrowed their eyebrows, they tried to listen but the static kept cutting in.

"Lincoln, what's happening?" Lori asked, getting more concerned. They were met with static and after a few seconds the line came back on, they heard people screaming and Lincoln's voice shouting in the background:

 _"Lucy!- L..ana! Lola!-…Li..isa!"_

Those were the last words they heard before the line cut out completely. The girls looked at each other, worry evident in their faces before they all ran into Vanzilla and peeled onto the road.

"He said they were at a park, right?" Lori drove quickly, nearly hitting a few people, who yelled at her to watch where she was going and a few colorful words.

"Yeah, but which one? There are a lot parks around here!" Luna blurted out.

Lynn perked her head. "Ketchum park! We used to hang out there when I was in elementary, let's go there!" The sporty girl suggested.

"Isn't that park, like, really far?" Leni rose her eyebrow.

"Well Lori, you better drive fast so we can 'ketchum' to them." Luan laughed before she spoke in a serious tone. "But seriously though, drive fast, that park is a twenty minute ride from where we are."

"Then you literally better hold on tight!" Lori exclaimed loudly before shifting gears and stepping on the gas. The tires screeched as the pushed the van at a quick speed, while the driver stirred and rounded corners, trying to get as fast as possible to their siblings' location.

\--

Lincoln pushed his way through the frightened crowd, his eyes averting upwards at the sky, where a giant object slowly descended down. The boy's began heart to race, fear and panic slowly taking over his mind. One minute, he's talking to his sister to pick him up, the next he hears someone scream and now he's stuck in crowd while trying to look for his little sisters.

"Lucy!"

"Lana!"

"Lola!"

"Lisa!"

His cries were drowned out by the screams of adults and cries of children. He felt a someone push him down onto the ground, his phone flew out of his hand landing a few feet away from him as someone stepped on it, breaking it. Pedestrians avoided stepping on the boy as they ran, but some didn't care and ran over him, not one bothering to stop and help him up. Lincoln put his hands over his head, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

He was scared.

If it were a situation where he had a bad nightmare, it would've been okay since one of his sisters or all of them would come and comfort him, sometimes one of his older sisters would sleep with him, just in case he had another. Other times, he would comfort them in return if they were down or scared.

But this was different.

He felt alone, despite being surrounded by people, but no one even stopped to look at him and just ran or trampled him. Hot tears slid down his cheeks, he felt like was suffocating, his breaths came out shallow while his heart beat increased as he began to tremble.

 _'Is this why some people are afraid of crowds?'_ Lincoln thought as he kept his head down, tears falling onto the pavement. Call him weak, but what would you do if you were being trampled by people, trying to find your family while a possible threat is slowly descending and no one is bothering to help you?

When there was less people running, the boy tried to stand up, but some prick shoved him from his path, making him land face first on the pavement, and ran over the boy's back, he didn't even give Lincoln a second glance as he ran away. Lincoln felt tingles in his hands and going up his spine as he crouched up, his tears fell from his chin as he stood up, the tingling grew into sounds of crackling. The bit his trembling lip to avoid his sobs from escaping. He watched the last of people run out of the entrance, which was now crowded with panicking citizens, no doubt the police would be here soon.

Through the salty taste of the tears that fell on his mouth, Lincoln tasted a slight metallic taste and felt something warm run from nose. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, a red stain appeared on the orange fabric. He clenched his hand into a fist as more tears fell from his eyes, lightning began crackling around his hand.

Two small arms wrapped themselves around his legs, Lincoln stiffed at the contact.

"Control yourself." A small voice said.

"Lisa..?" Lincoln turned his head, seeing bed of messy brown hair and a dirty white coat over a dirty green sweater.

Lisa lifted her head to look at her brother, her eyes were glassy as she peeked up at him, Lincoln saw a crack in the girl's glasses and scratches on her young face, his brotherly instincts kicked in and he kneed down to Lisa's height.

"Lisa, are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yes I am, don't worry about me, we need to go find our sisters." The girl genius said, her voice sounding a bit strained.

 ***RUMBLE***

Oh no. Hide.

\--

Vanzilla sped through the roads of Royal Woods at an incredibly high speed, one could only wonder how it hasn't broken down yet or why the police haven't start chasing them.

Lynn now sat in the passenger seat, she had been giving Lori directions to a faster way of getting to the park while the others tried to sooth the dizziness from the fast movement and constant shifting.

"Turn on the right!" Lynn directed Lori. The blonde steered strongly while pushing down on the break, which made the passengers lean to one side and emanate a screech from the wheels as she sped down the road again. A herd of people suddenly appeared which startled the driver.

"What the?!" Lori pushed down the break pedal with both her feet. The van came to screeching halt, Lori popped her head through the window.

"Watch where you're going, ya damn prick! Can't you see I'm literally in an emergency, right now!" She yelled while she shook her fist in the air.

"Are you blind, can't you see that giant robot in the sky?!" The citizen yelled, running with the people that Lori nearly ran over.

"Giant robot?" Lori's widened as she looked at the sky, her sisters looked through the windows, their eyes widening as well. A robot was descending down slowly to the ground, which kind off made it even more terrifying.

"Wait, that's Ketchum park! It's a few blocks down!" Lynn exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to get there with all these people running away like a herd of gazelles from a lion?!" Luna asked frantically, with Leni going "Wait, they're gazelles?" in the background.

"Then we run too." Lori spoke, her sisters watched her get out of Vanzilla and run through the crowd.

"Come on, let's follow her!" Luan yelled, getting out of the van. The 3 other sisters got out and ran behind their older sister as fast as they could, pushing and shoving anyone who got in their way of reaching their little siblings.

\--

Once the mecha had finally landed, every person on the block began to run away and here you thought they've done enough running already.

"Hahahaha! Yes! Fear me! You haven't seen anything I can do!" The voice of Dr. Tecton sounded through the mecha.

 _"Um, sir?"_ A man spoke.

"What?" Tecton snapped.

 _"Wouldn't it have been better to land in the city and attack there?"_ The man questioned. The mad doctor stayed silent for a moment, his lips turning from a scowl to a frown.

"I have some memories with this park." He said sternly, turning to look at the park.

 _'And not fond memories.'_

Behind a nearby tree, the head of a little girl peeked out the side, spying on the giant.

"Okay, it seems distracted, we can attack it now."

"This is too risky!"

"That's why they call me the Queen of Risks, Lola."

"I'm the only queen around here, Lana!"

The twins were hiding behind a tree, they had managed to break their way through the crowd and hid away, so they could attack the robot with their powers, or more accurate, Lana dragged Lola and shoved her way through the crowd while the princess struggled to break free, forced her to stay with her while they waited for the possibly deadly threat to descend down so Lana could play hero while Lola ran away.

"Lana, this is not a good idea, we need to get out of here." Lola whisper-shouted, being afraid to talk normally in case she caught the attention of the mecha.

"Come on Lols, don't be chicken, this our chance to use our powers for good and prove to Lori that we can be superheroes!" Lana replied, looking away from the mecha and to her twin.

"We could die out there you know, besides, don't you remember what she said?!" The princess argued with her voice getting louder. Lana rolled her eyes in annoyance at her twin's statement.

"Yeah, that the government will come and take us away, seriously, do you really believe that? It's just something she said to scare us so we won't use our powers, this is our chance to prove her wrong, Lola!" Lana countered. Lola crossed her arms and huffed in a stubborn way.

"I am not going."

"Fine then, I can deal with it myself."

"Well-" Lola turned to look at her, but before she got the chance to counter, Lana had already left and ran towards the mecha, her hands glowing golden brown.

"Lana, wait!" Lola yelled, but her twin ignored her and ran faster towards the futuristic robot.

"Hey, Iron Giant!"

"Who said that?" The mecha searched the area before its gaze fell on Lana. "Was it you?" If it had eyebrows, one would be raised.

"Yeah, if you don't leave now, I'll have to kick your butt with my superpowers!" Lana shouted. The mecha stayed silent for a moment before it bursted into laughter. "What's so funny?!" The tomboy scowled, trying to look menacing.

"You've been playing hero with your friends too much, little girl." The mecha 'wiped' a tear from its eye. "Why don't you run along now, your mommy must be very worried." The mecha shooed her away, waving its hand back and forth.

"Run alon- Ow!" A large rock hit the robot in the head, to which the one controlling actually felt.

The ground began to shake as a golden brown aura surrounded Lana, her eyes and hands began to glow creating a small crater with small pieces of soil and rocks floating in the air, the same way she had done a few days ago in her back yard.

"What the?!" The mecha's eyes widened in shock at what it was seeing.

"I tried to ask nicely." The earth manipulator said before shrugging. "Oh well, to each their own." Lana smirked then lifted her hand to the mecha.

"ATTACK!" The mecha closed its eyes, but after a few seconds with no impact it reluctantly reopened them and gazed down at the girl.

Lana held her hand up, but nothing happened, she shifted to the other hand, receiving the same result, she shifted between her hands quickly, her confidence slowly dissipating.

' _Why isn't anything happening?'_ She stomped the ground, but all that did was create a small quake with Lana's aura slowly disappearing as her eyes and hands stopped glowing. The girl repeatedly stomped the ground, her confidence now fully replaced by fear.

"My, seems you've runned out of fuel."

Lana slowly gazed up at the mecha, her pupils shrunk in size as she noticed it pointing its right arm at her, its hand replaced by what seemed like a laser gun.

"Good thing I haven't." It said maliciously, if it had a mouth it would curled into a evil grin.

"Goodbye." Lana closed her eyes as the laser was shot at her.

\--

The 5 oldest Loud sisters ran as fast as they could to the park entrance, pushing their way through the wave of panicking citizens while they swat and panted. Now that they were closer, they could see the robot a lot clearer, it hasn't done anything yet, but the thought of that thing just being in the same area as their siblings made their instincts take over more, especially to Lori, since she was the oldest and has always had a second-mother nature to her sisters and brother, not to say her sisters weren't worried any less, but..

The thought of her little siblings being in danger or worse…

Lori shook her head, drowning those thoughts away. _'Just keep running, the quicker you get there, the faster you can save them.'_ She pushed her body further, passing her sisters who were ahead of her and ran beside Lynn, who was holding up better than her sisters due to her athleticism.

"Over this corner, hurry!" The brunette shouted, turning said corner, her sister followed suit, but suddenly bumped into each other as Lynn stopped in her tracks.

"Hold it!" The girls looked to see a police officer standing in their way, holding his hand up. "You can't continue on, we advise all of you to leave the premises immediately, the park is off limits." They scanned the entrance, with was blocked off by several police cars and armed officers.

"What?! Our siblings are in there, we need to get them out!" Lynn yelled at the officer, whom was surprised at the girl's outburst.

"Sorry, little girl, we can't let anyone through until the swat team arrives." The man asserted sternly.

"What're they gonna do, there's a giant mecha in the damn park! We'll be dead by the time they get here!" Lori yelled.

"And what're you gonna do about it?" The police officer asked. The girls were a bit taken back by the question, I mean, they had the powers to fight it, but had no control over it. They could just run past the officer, but that'll get them in deep trouble and they had no way to get in either.

"That's what I thought. Leave now." The officer told them, the girls didn't say anything, and walked away. "Damn kids, think they know everything." The officer muttered.

Lynn looked at the park, seeing the giant mecha shift its arm into a laser gun. A deep feeling in her gut told her something was happening, and it wasn't good either. She gained a determined expression as she stopped walking and turned on her heel to face the police man.

"Oh, f*k it!"

"Lynn!" The older girls turned to scold at their sister for using foul language , but only saw their sister run pass the police officer.

"Hey, kid, get back here!" The officer yelled, Lynn ignored him and continued to run. Two officers grabbed her, but she slipped her arms through her jacket and sprinted into the park while the officers yelled after her, but didn't go after her. The cowards.

"That little runt, she is in so much trouble." Lori clenched her hands into fist before she breathe in and out to calm herself.

"We, like, need to go after her!" Leni said.

"We can't rush through them like she did, we'll get caught!" Lori exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"If we can't go through, then we can go up." Luan said seriously, which was unusual for her.

"What do you mean?" Lori raised her eyebrow. Luna walked over to the walls that surrounded the park, which was being covered by a few bushes and trees, and turned to Lori with a smirk.

"Let's jump fence." Lori became bewildered at the rocker's suggestion. "You can't be serious?!" She shouted.

"Lori, this is not the time to play goody-goody, we need to get into this park." Luan said, walking closer to the wall with Leni following suit. Lori stared at them with shocked eyes as they began climbing the wall, never would she think that her sisters would suggest doing something like that (hell, not even Luna!), and now here they are, jumping a fence/wall.

"You're all crazy if you think I'm going to jump a fence." The blonde crossed her arms and stood her ground, like she always did when she was being stubborn.

"Lori, does this matter more to you than saving your own siblings?" Leni said sternly and looked at Lori over her shoulder, her eyes piercing through the older girl like a knife.

Lori stood in shock, her stubborn attitude suddenly disappearing under her sister's gaze. She firmed her gaze on the ground, her brows furrowing. Her brain was telling her not to do it because it was wrong and will get them in even deeper trouble, to just wait for the swat team to arrive and they could take care of it, but her heart and body were telling her to throw away the goody-two-shoes crap and to just do it. Lori lifted her head up, just in time to see Luan hop down while Leni waited for her at the top.

"Ugh, to hell with it." The blonde gave in. She walked to the wall and climbed to the top where Leni only gave her a smile.

"Shut it." She said before she and Leni jumped down.

\--

"Goodbye."

Lana closed her eyes as the laser was shot at her.

She felt a gust of wind pass through her, surprised, she opened her eyes only to find that she was now back behind a tree.

"What were you thinking?!"Lana turned to look at her older brother, the one who saved her.

"What? Lincoln?"

"What were you thinking, Lana?! You could've been killed back there!" Lincoln shouted, which made Lana flinch.

"W-well, I tried to attack it with my powers, but they didn't work." The tomboy said while looking at the ground. Her brother face palmed.

"Lana, you don't even have a week with them, just because you have them doesn't mean you have immediate control over them!" The boy scolded. "Developing and learning to control them takes time and it won't just happen like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis when he said 'that'.

"I was just trying to prove Lori wrong!" The girl blurted out. Lincoln looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised in question.

"Prove Lori on what?" He asked.

"To prove to her that we can be superheroes, Lincoln!" Lana exclaimed. "We must have these powers for a reason, and maybe it's to save everyone from threats like these!" She pointed in the direction of the mecha.

"I know you want to be a hero too, Linc, I saw how excited you got when you received your powers and I want to be one too." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Lincoln stood silent as he stared at the ground in thought. On one hand, they could try and defeat the mechanical threat, if they won they would be seen as heroes and they could use their powers to fight for good, but on the other, they had the possibility of dying or, if they defeated it, they could put their family at risk because of the government trying to take them away.

Lincoln took a deep breath before looking back up at Lana. "Lana, listen-"

"Found you!" The tree they hid behind was ripped from the earth by the giant mecha. How didn't they notice the quakes?

"AHHHH!" The two siblings screamed as they fell to the ground in fright.

"You've delayed me enough already, time for you kids to say goodnight." It lifted its foot up and hovered it over them. The boy and little girl held onto each other in fear, to which the mecha laughed at.

"Scared are we? Don't worry, you'll see each other in the afterlife!" Its maniacal laugh sounded through the kids' ears, it brought its foot down as the siblings closed their eyes tightly and waited for their fate.

 _"STAY AWAY FROM MY SIBLINGS!"_

They heard the sound of crackling and a great heat reached them. The brother and sister opened their eyes.

"Lynn?!" They exclaimed.

"What?!" The mecha said bewildered.

The girl stopped the robot's foot with her hands, which were lit aflame. "Run!" She grunted, her feet starting to sink into the ground as the mecha began putting more pressure onto its foot.

"But how are you-"

"I SAID RUN!" The athlete screamed, which made them hop to their feet and scurry away. Lynn let go and rolled to the side as the mecha stomped the ground, making a another quake, she hopped to her feet and sprinted away.

"You little ratfink!" It growled, transforming its hand into a machine gun.

' _Woah, that would be cool if it weren't trying to kill me!'_ Lynn thought. The mecha aimed its gun to the sports girl and shot multiple lasers at her. _'Oh shit!'_ Lynn dodged the lasers as fast as she could, she did get a few burns from the ones that nearly hit her. The mecha stomped after her, each step making a quake in the earth, adrenaline pumped through Lynn's veins until..

"AGHHH!" She hadn't dodged fast enough and one of the lasers managed to burn her back. She fell onto the ground trembling in pain, she grit her teeth letting out grunts of pain, closing her eyes shut to prevent any tears to fall.

"I've got you now!" The giant robot aimed its laser-arm at the injured girl.

"HEY! TIN HEAD!"

"What now?- What the hell?!" The mecha shouted as fountain was launched in its direction, breaking upon impact with the mecha and also damaging some of its circuits. The mecha lost its balance and tumbled over, about to fall onto the damaged Lynn.

' _Damn it..'_ She closed her eyes again as she waited for the impact, but she felt of gust of wind pick her up. Reopening her eyes again, she saw a tuff. A tuff of white hair.

"Lincoln?" She said weakly, the pain still searing through her.

"Yeah, it's me." Lincoln smiled, putting her down on her stomach. "Nice job, Lana." He turned to the girl, who was beaming in excitement.

"And this is what happens when you charge in head first, you twat."

"Lori?" Lynn lifted her head up slightly, seeing not only her older sisters but also her younger siblings. "What're you doing here?"

"We came in to look for you, but, like, you were being chased by that robot thingy, so Lori made,like, a distraction to get you away from it." Leni explained, which was…unusual.

"Hmm.." Lisa examined the burn in Lynn's back.

"Is it that bad, Lis?" Luna asked concerned.

"It's a second to third degree burn, Lori would you mind lending me you hand?" Lisa turned to the older girl.

"Okay?" Lori gave her her hand, to which the little scientist proceeded to put on Lynn's back, which caused her to scream in agony.

"What the heck?!" Lori tried to pull her hand away but her little sister stopped her.

"We need maintain something to sooth the pain and reduce the injury as much as possible. Lori, since you have ice powers, I recommend you keep your hand over Lynn's wound." Lisa stated. The older blonde thought for a moment, before she took her injured sister and put her head to her shoulder while put her hand over the wound, releasing some frost to sooth it. Lynn bit her lip to contain her cries of pain, while a few tears ran from her eyes.

\--

"Grrrr.." Tecton growled while he gritted his teeth, rage running through his veins.

" _Sir!"_

"WHAT?!" The angry doctor snapped, which caused the man to flinch on the other line.

" _Sir, we've detected enemy forces heading to your location, you need to get out of there fast!"_ The man asserted. Tecton's eyes widened before he jumped up to his feet, the mecha copied his movements. The Loud siblings jumped in surprise at the sudden quake, their gaze fixed upon the the robot.

"THAT IS IT! YOU BRATS HAVE DELAYED ME ENOUGH!" Tecton yelled through the mecha, anger evident in his words. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO DIE!" A strange object formed in his chest, he grabbed it and threw it hard into the ground. The object then proceeded to sink itself deeper into the surface.

"What was that?" Lola asked shakily. "A bomb!" Lisa shouted. The color drained from the kids' faces.

"I HOPE YOU SEE EACH OTHER IN HELL!" Tecton laughed maniacally before he flew into the sky. The bomb underneath began counting down before it beeped and exploded.

The kids held onto each other while they shut their eyes. This was the end for them, their fate was sealed, they're done for, they're-

"Would you shut up and open your eyes already?"

GAH!

"GAH!" The Loud's jumped, their bewildered expression turned to awe as they looked at their spooky sister, who was holding her hand up in the air.

"What the- Lucy?" Lincoln asked. "Where were you?"

"And how are we still alive? Are we dead?!" Lola asked.

"No, you're not." Lucy lowered her hand, a sphere surrounding them disappeared.

"You can-" Lincoln began before his sister cut him off.

"Yes, I can create shields, the author needs to keep us alive you know." Lucy deadpanned.

"Author?" The sisters asked in confusion.

"Never mind." Lucy said and turned to look at the now destroyed park. The once beautiful park was now a wasteland, all things surrounding them (except the ground they were standing on) was burned and charcoaled. A large crater was a few feet away from them, no doubt that's where the bomb exploded. The siblings stayed silent as they looked at the deserted wasteland for a few moments before Lincoln broke the silence.

"We need to stop that thing." The sisters turned to their only brother.

"What?" Luan raised her eyebrow.

"We need to stop that thing! If it comes back then it'll destroy the entire town!" Lincoln exclaimed, the sisters were a bit surprised from their brother's loud tone. They looked at each other before turning to Lori, who was carrying an injured Lynn.

The older girl furrowed her eyebrows, "Lincoln, we can't stop that thing. It'll only put us-"

"If we don't do anything, then it will put everyone in danger! I know you want to keep us safe Lori, but we need to stop that thing, we have the abilities to do it and-"

"I said no!" Lori shouted, which managed to shut up Lincoln. "Didn't you see what happened to Lynn?! didn't you see what almost happened to Lana?! Lincoln, we can't do this! I know you really want to be hero, but life is not like a comic where everybody has a happy ending! We can die if we tried to stop this thing, not to mention the dangers we would put our family in! WE ARE NOT HEROES, LINCOLN!" Her yell echoed through the empty park, but more so in Lincoln's mind. The boy just stared at her with wide eyes, same with the girls who all eyed Lori in surprise.

Lincoln turned his gaze to the ground then at the park and back towards his older sister, who kept looking at him with an aura of authority around her while she waited for his answer. Lana felt the distress her brother was in, she reached her hand out to grab his arm.

"Lincoln.."

Lincoln pulled his arm away before his body flashed with lightning and he ran away. "Lincoln wait!" Lana called after him, but the boy was long gone.

"What the hell, Lori?!" Luna glared at the girl, who didn't seem to be fazed by what just happened. "Let him be, he'll get over it." She said, passing by them. "Let's get out of here before the swat team arrives." The girls didn't say anything and simply followed behind her.

 _I'm doing this for your own good, Lincoln_.

\--

 **A/N: Okay, finally done! Jeez this chapter was a pain to write, I had a different segment for the robot thing, but it didn't turn out as I wanted so I had to delete the whole scene and rewrite it.**

 **Sorry if this chapter didn't have a lot of action like you expected, I'm still trying to figure out how to write that.**

 **And before you say something about Lucy's sudden power, yes I know, it came out of nowhere, but let me tell you that I already have their powers planned and they will serve a purpose for when near the end of the story (Don't worry, we're just beginning).**

 **Oh and Omni Spectator, if you're reading this, I will only answer your first question since the second one will give away spoilers. Yes and No, I do have their super heroes costumes in my head (Mainly, Lynn, Leni, Lucy and Lori) but the others I haven't really thought of it, or haven't found an inspiration yet nor do I have the names yet.** **Sorry if this chapter did disappoint you a bit, I was in a rush since I've been putting it off because of school.**

 **I'll try to write the next chapter better, or maybe I'll come back and edit.** **But, anyways thanks for reading.**

 **See ya in the next one.**


	10. Repercussion

**Alright! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Sorry this one took so long to update, soon after I posted the last chapter I was hit with a Writer's Block. Thankfully, allanarcher777 gave me strategies to give me ideas, so a big thanks to him!**

 **I meant to post this on the 26th of April, but some stuff has been happening where I live, and a blackout happened on the day was going to post, I forgot to save it and it deleted nearly all my work. The chapter was meant to be longer, but I noticed some irrelevant stuff that didn't fit in the story, so I either changed it or deleted it, but I still hope you enjoy it.**

 **Anyways, let's begin.**

* * *

 ** _Cha pter 7: Repercussion_**

The Loud girls walked back to Vanzilla in silence. Lori walked in front whilst carrying Lynn, keeping her cold hand over her scorched skin, the girl wincing from time to time from the pain. Tension could be felt from the group of girls, as for the feud that occurred with Lincoln and Lori, resulting in the former running away into the destroyed park. Also, for the fact that Luna kept sending glares at the older girl.

"Stop glaring at me, Luna." Lori spoke, not even glancing at the rocker girl.

"I'll stop once you go get Lincoln." Luna responded bitterly. Lori stopped in her tracks, turning to look at Luna with a fierce scowl. The girls continued to stare at each other, anger was evident in both, but one was directed towards the former, while the former's was directed towards the hassle the latter was being.

"Come on, we don't have time for this." Luan placed on Luna's shoulder and squeezed it a bit. The musician sighed, ceasing her glare from her older sister. Leni did the same with Lori, the teenager simply continued to walk while the group followed along.

A few blocks down they reached Vanzilla, still in the same spot they left the old van. Lori had left the keys in the ignition when they ran out, but the van was so old and wrecked seems like nobody wanted it, or they were too busy trying to run away from the giant robot that nobody thought of stealing it.

"Mind driving this time? I have my hands full." Lori asked Luna.

Luna looked at Lynn, her eyes still closed, but from her expression alone she could see she was still in a lot of pain. Sympathy crossed her face as she nodded at the request. Lori nodded in return and got onto the passenger, with care as to not hurt her sister though Lynn did wince at some movements, while Luna got into the driver seat and turned on the van after a few turns of the key. She had been practicing for her driving test when she turned 16, so she knew the basics of driving. Switching the gear and with a press on the gas pedal, the girls were on their way back to the house.

* * *

Lynn Sr. waited outside a small building, the place where his wife worked at, the dentist's office. He had arrived a while ago and was now waiting for his wife to come down, which seemed to take forever. Not many people were on the streets anymore due to the giant robot and herd of running people, as such, many evacuated and went back to their homes or somewhere else, either to hide, pray or make sure their family is safe. Though, this didn't help the man one bit. He was anxious, constantly shifting from time to time as small beads of sweat dropped down the sides of his head due to his anxiety, while he tapped his fingers against his arm.

 _'Come on, Rita, hurry up.'_

The ringing of a bell caught his attention, he raised his head to meet the gaze of his wife, with a light coat around her shoulders, concern present in her face.

"Lynn, what's wrong? You used the code." She asked while stepping closer to her husband.

The man let out a sigh and looked at his wife. "I did, it happened. Again." He answered, his tone quiet. Rita put a hand to his shoulder, a small smile forming at her lips. Lynn Sr. felt himself relax a bit, a small smile forming on his face as well before it returned to a frown.

"Lynn, don't be worried, remember the last time you thought you had a bad vision?" Rita reassured, her tone gaining some tease. Lynn groaned in return, the embarrassing memory resurfacing in his mind. This made Rita chuckle in response. "Lori came out fine in the end, nothing happened to her and now look how much grown along with her sisters and brother."

Lynn stayed silent for a bit while staring at the pavement, various thoughts ran through his brain, as did memories. Happy ones, sad ones, regretful ones, and various others ranging from his early life to his wedding day to the birth of his first daughter and the birth of his first son, as well as his other children's. And even the vision he had at his job. A shiver ran down the man's spine, this motion did not go unnoticed by his wife, whom looked at him with concern.

"I know I've had misleading visions in the past but with this one, a shiver goes down my spine every time I think about it. I don't know why, it just seems so…real. Even if I've had misleading ones in the past, Rita, but I have a feeling that this one is anything but misleading." Lynn stated, lifting his gaze to look at Rita, distress evident in his eyes. The woman looked on with widen eyes, a bit taken back by her husband's statement. The stun slowly dropped, and she look at Lynn in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Lynn?" She asked, hoping that it wasn't true.

"A hundred percent sure." Her husband replied.

She put her hand up to her forehead and sighed. "Oh, God." She muttered. Lynn opened his mouth to replay but was cut off when a helicopter flew nearby. A second later, several trucks passed by them at high speed seemingly heading in the same direction as the helicopter. Lynn Sr. stared at the helicopter as it disappeared in the distance, his heart beat beginning to accelerate as he felt butterflies in his stomach, and not the good ones.

"We need to get home, now." He said sternly, still staring after the helicopter. Before his wife could answer, he grabbed her arm and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Honey, our house is in the other direction!" Rita spoke, surprised at the sudden tug and run.

Lynn simply responded with: "We're taking the longer route."

* * *

The sisters waited in the parked van in front of the daycare, which was ran by Dr. Shuttleworth, while Luan went inside to pick up Lily, since Lori literally had her hands full with Lynn. Their parents usually left her there while the kids were at school and later, Lori would come to pick her up. After the ambush, parents came in to pick up their children while some of the staff left as well. Since, Lily was the only one left to pick up, Shuttleworth took time to watch over her as she waited for Lori to arrive, whom she had called since their parents didn't answer their phones. Besides, she couldn't leave the poor child alone, or that would just look bad on her.

"Thanks for taking care of Lily during the evacuation, doctor Shuttleworth." Luan thanked the woman, taking her giggling baby sister into her arms.

"It was no problem, dear, besides, it's not the first time it's happened." Dr. Shuttleworth smiled, handing the young girl Lily's sweater along with a small bag which held some stuff for Lily. "Now, take good care and be careful. Also, I would you to inform your parents that the daycare will be closed for a few days due to that thing appearing out of nowhere." The woman informed Luan, who nodded in response.

"Thank you doctor Shuttleworth, and you be careful as well. Bye!" Luan waved as she began to make her exit from the building into the parking lot. She made her way to the van as Leni opened the door to let her in, climbing into one of the old seats (with care, she is carrying Lily) and placing down the hand bag. Leni closed the van door again and signaled to Luna to start driving, which she did.

Although a while has passed, some tension could still be felt among the girls, but they preferred to stay quiet as they didn't want to put on any more pressure on the situation. Especially since it seemed like Lori was already having enough of it. The ride home was silent for the most part, apart from the small snores of Lily, as no sister dared to say a word mainly not to provoke the oldest, who looked that if she got one more complaint, she would lose it. And one couldn't blame her, since it has been a stressful day, for her and her siblings. And because her argument with her brother kept repeating in her mind.

' _I'll have to go after him eventually. I can't leave him there._ ' Lori mentally sighed. ' _But first I need to make sure Lynn is ok. I mean, Lisa must have something since we can't take her to the hospital.'_

Within 20 minutes they arrived back to their home. As Luna parked the van, Leni slid the door open allowing the sisters to get off the old van and went into the house. Taking out the key from the ignition, Luna got off the van, but she heard small grunts from behind her. The musician turned to look, to which she found Lori struggling to get out because of the, what seemed to be, sleeping jock in her arms. (It was a miracle that she wasn't snoring). The short-haired girl simply sighed and went to help her older sister.

"Here, I'll carry her." Lori looked up at Luna holding her arms out. The blonde teenager simply nodded, and Luna took that as a sign to grab her little sister.

"Keep your arm under her thighs and place your other arm around her lower back, try not to touch her burn." Luna did as she was instructed and gently picked up Lynn, though the girl was a heavy sleeper that it didn't matter much, placing her chin on her shoulder feeling a small wet spot forming on her jacket from her sister's drool. She chuckled gaily since she didn't mind it.

"What's so funny?" Lori asked, getting out of the van. Luna stopped chuckling, but a small smile remained in its place.

"Nothing, this just reminds me when she came home for the first time, you telling me how to hold her reminded me of when mom told me how to hold her when she was a baby." Luna smiled. Lori pursed her lips for a second before her lips formed a warm, motherly-like smile, which surprised Luna for a bit. The distress in Lori's eyes vanished and was replaced with nostalgia and warmth.

"Yeah, I was thinking of the same thing, it reminds of when mom and dad brought you and the others home too." Lori said as she closed Vanzilla's door and walked entered the house, and Luna followed. The older girl flexed her arm, feeling her nerves waking up with a tingle. "And thanks for carrying Lynn for me, I literally couldn't feel my arm anymore." She thanked.

"No biggy, love." Luna responded as they both ascended the stairs to their youngest sisters' room.

Meanwhile the girls were in Lisa and Lily's room waiting for the 2 girls to come in. Lily slept peacefully in her crib, holding her blankie while sucking her thumb while went through her closet, which contained small experiments that didn't blow up she had made while wearing protective gloves.

"What're you looking for?" Lana asked, confused by the gloves the little genius was wearing.

"An elixir I have been creating not too long ago, approximately thirty-four hours and forty-two minutes to be specific." Lisa responded, spotting the potion. "Ah, here it is." The little girl grabbed the potion, a luminescent green liquid in a lab flask.

"That looks like acid." Lucy deadpanned.

"That is because it isn't completed, I have yet to add the healing components." The little genius stated.

"Well, hurry up before mom and dad get home." The group of girls turned to see Lori, Luna and Lynn (still napping) standing in the doorway. The girls stepped aside for the duo come in, which they did and shut the door behind them.

"Oh good you've arrived. Luna, please place Lynn on my bed, stomach facing down." Lisa instructed while placing the flask underneath a U tube. Luna nodded, placing her sister face down on the bed, but took a glance at the girl's burn on her back as she stood up. The back part of the Lynn's jersey was burnt, the cloth being stained with dirt and ashes, the wound was red with blood surrounding the burnt areas, also showing the girl's burnt skin with blisters forming. The sight made Luna cringe, thinking of how much that must hurt, she stepped back from the bed.

Walking back to the closet, Lisa grabbed a test tube with another liquid inside; mucus green with yellow.

"Eww! That looks like boogers!" Lola repulsed. "Oooh, boogers!" Lana fascinated.

"Au contaire my fellow sisters, this sustenance I have is actually a plant with healing herbs that could us to- ."

"Just make it already, we literally don't have much time time left." Lori scowled.

"Oh, alright then." Lisa walked back to her chemistry set and poured the mucus-like liquid into it. The liquid started to pass through the tubes, boiling and mixing, also changing colors based on the chemical it was mixed with. Finally it changed to a dark re , the liquid went up the tube with a single drop falling into the luminescent liquid. A few seconds passed with nothing happening the girls looked at each other uncertainly.

"Well, that was a failure." Luan spoke, murmurs of agreement began to fill the room.

"Not quite." They heard Lisa say. They turned their heads towards the set, to their surprise, the green liquid began to react to the added compound with bubbling.

"She's gonna blow!" Lana warned, the girls followed by bracing themselves for the explosion. The liquid kept bubbling aggressively, but then the bubbles began to diminish, and the liquid settled down, it's acid-green color beginning to change to light red with a faint glow. Lisa went over and picked up the Erlenmeyer flask with a satisfied smile.

 _'That went better than I expected.'_ "Excellent, now we can cure Lynn's burn without the need to go the hospital."

"Wait, why didn't we go to the hospital instead?" Luan asked.

"Do want to explain to the medics that Lynn got injured because she got shot by a laser gun while she tried to save her family and didn't somehow die when she got hit?" Lori questioned her.

"Yeah, I mean she could have gotten lucky and-"

"Luan, that laser was much stronger than it seemed. You saw how much damage that bomb caused, imagine if Lynn didn't have her powers. Could she have survived?" The older teen narrowed her eyes. The comedienne opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out and she simply closed her mouth, looking away from her older sister.

"How could you know that she would've died if she didn't have her powers, Lori?" Lori turned her head to look at Lucy who had asked. She glanced at Lynn's sleeping body, her vision falling on the burn on her back. Her lips formed a distressed frown as she turned away.

"I just know." She answered sternly. The sisters once again glanced at each other in concern, tension filling the air once again.

That is until Leni cleared her throat. "Are you sure that's safe?" She asked while pointing at the flask with liquid.

"Of course, it's completely safe." The genius girl responded, though she couldn't escape the debatable looks from her sisters.

"So, are you gonna pour it on her or what?" Lola spoke, getting tired of waiting. Lisa rolled her eyes as she walked over to the sleeping jock.

"Here, I'll help." Luna walked up next to her and kneeled beside her, the other sisters, except Lori, stepped closer to them to watch. "Please left up her shirt over her burn carefully." Lisa instructed and Luna did so, lifting up the girl's jersey to which they saw, that the skin that wasn't burned was pink like a sunburn. They heard some of them hiss through teeth, probably due to how painful that must feel. Lisa wasn't fazed by it, proceeding to pour small drops of the healing elixir onto the burn and the surrounding area of Lynn's burn, proceeding to sooth liquid around her sister's back gently.

"Leni, pass me that roll of bandages on my desk." The weather-powered sister turned to the desk and grabbed the roll, passing it to Lisa. "Luna, lift Lynn's torso up carefully, please." Luna nodded, proceeding to place her hands underneath Lynn's back and lifting her mid-section a bit. The latter was heavy sleeper, so they didn't have to worry so much about waking her up. Lisa wrapped the bandages the upper and mid-section of Lynn's back, not so tight but not so loose. After that, Luna placed her sister down and lowered her jersey down.

"And we're done." Lisa said.

"Are you sure that will heal her?" Luna asked her.

"Of course, I'm sure. Though it will take about three to five days to heal, so it will take some time." Lisa responded. Luna nodded, but was still uncertain about the statement.

Lori stepped closer to the group with her arms crossed over her chest. "Good, she'll be okay." She said and looked at Luna. "Luna, I need to take care of something and I need the keys for the van." She extended her hand out, but only received a confused look from the former mentioned sister.

"What?"

"Why do you need them?" Luna stood up, not breaking eye contact with Lori.

Lori raised her eyebrow before she let out a sigh. "I'm going out to look for Lincoln. Give me the keys."

Luna still didn't hand them over and rose her own eyebrow. "Why? You yelled at him"

"I had my reason, come on, Luna," Lori demanded.

"He was just suggesting and idea, you know." Luna responded dourly.

"I know he was but-" The young woman began, but was cut off by her sister, who became more aggressive. The girls stepped back from them, knowing that the argument was going to escalate.

"But what? You had to crush his dreams by yelling at him didn't you?" Luna's voice began to raise, causing some vibrations around the room.

"It's dangerous out there and please calm down-"

"Dangerous? You just told us that the government would come and get us! You think that's enough to scare us?!" Luna noticed Lori's hand form a shaking fist while realizing a frost aura, but she didn't care.

"You don't understand what that means! If you don't control them they'll all of us away!"

"I don't understand?! Lori, that's just a lie you said just to scare us! You know we don't have control of these things! How are we supposed to control our powers, if we're always scared that some psychos will take us away because of small slip up?!-"

 **"LUNA! LISTEN!"**

The girl stiffed at Lori's raised voice, despite having a voice that could go beyond her level, but Lori's was enough to shut her up. The older sister let out a peril sigh, placing her hand on her forehead and rubbed the space between her eyebrows, trying to hold in her anger. Through her gritted teeth she stated:

"I know you're upset about the whole thing with Lincoln, that's why I need the damn keys, so I go search for him. I realized what I did, and I want to explain my reasons to him in a calmer manner, but you're literally making it difficult, Luna. So please, if you could just let me talk, I need the keys." Lori extended her hand again, waiting for her to hand over the keys.

Luna simply sighed in defeat, reaching towards her skirt pocket and handing the keys to her oldest sister. Lori retracted her hand, and with a turn on her heel, she exited the room leaving the girls in shock and quiet.

"Well, that could've gone better." The girls turned towards the now awake Lynn, who was woken up by the two girls' argument.

"Yeah." Luna sighed. "A lot better."

* * *

Lori was halfway down the stairs when she heard the front door open. She looked up, expecting her little brother, but instead was met with her exhausted parents, or more likely, an exhausted Rita and not so tired Lynn Sr.

"Mom? Dad? Why do you look so tired?" Lori approached them.

"Oh, we decided to run." Rita panted.

"Why?" Lori already knew the answer, besides her taking Vanzilla, she could imagine no taxi or bus drivers going around because of what happened earlier.

"Traffic was bad and there weren't any taxis." Lynn Sr. responded.

"And where are your sisters and brother?" Rita asked as she began to recover her breath.

"The girls are upstairs, but I have to go pick up Lincoln. He was at the arcade with some of his friends and when the park evacuation happened, they got trapped inside. He called a while ago and asked me to pick him up." Lori lied, passing by her parents and headed towards the family van. "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can." She said with a fake smile as she started up the van and headed down the road.

Her parents only stood by the door as they watched disappear in the distance. After that they we're greeted by the rest of their daughters, who all hugged them happy to see them safe. Though after one question.

"Where's Lynn?" Lynn Sr. asked, the question made his daughters stiff. Then they began stuttering, looking an answer.

"I'm here!" Lynn Jr. slide down the rail and tackled her father with a bear hug, to her sisters' relief. "Glad to see you two are okay!"

Lynn Sr. chuckled until he noticed that his sporty daughter was wearing a blanket around her shoulders which was tied like a cape. "Why do you a blanket around you?"

"Oh, uh, I was playing hero with Lily upstairs." The young girl laughed sheepishly as she got off her father. "I guess I'm still in character?" What meant to sound like funny statement sounded more like a question.

"Well then." Lynn Sr. sat up and dusted himself.

"How about you girls go upstairs for a bit? Your father and I are going to prepare dinner." Rita said to the girls, whom all responded with big smiles. TOO big smiles.

"Yes, ma'am!" The girls responded in unison and they all ran upstairs.

As soon they were out of sight, both parent's smile dropped. "You saw it?" Lynn Sr. mumbled.

"Yes. Lynn was hitching." Rita responded quietly.

"She got hurt." The patriarch looked at the floor. With a sigh he stated: "Rita, we can't hide it anymore."

Rita let out a sigh of her own and simply nodded in agreement. "We need to wait until Lincoln and Lori come back."

Her husband nodded in return and turned towards the kitchen.

"Let's go make dinner."

* * *

"Professor Holfelder!"

Holfelder looked over his shoulder, a woman in a lab coat came running frantically towards him. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance before changing his expression to fake concern.

"Yes, professor Crofts?" Holfelder turned towards her.

"The doctor is heading back from the attack! He said the mecha had some malfunctions and he said that would like to speak with you! He didn't sound too thrilled about it either." Crofts stated in a panic.

Holfelder rolled his eyes, of course she would be afraid about it. The doctor often times released his anger upon his employees, and often times left them scarred. With a lot of scars.

Yet, he looked at the woman and nodded. "Do not worry, I know how he gets when he gets like this and I will talk to him once he gets back." Crofts nodded, but panic was still evident in her eyes. She turned on her heels and headed back towards where the doctor would soon be landing.

Holfelder went back to his stoic persona, his warmth in his eyes returning to their cold gaze.

 _'I have better things to worry about than that fool, but he could be of use.'_

A smirk appeared on his lips.

 _'Much use.'_

* * *

 **A/N: And that is it, Chapter 7 done! I will get to work on the next chapter quicker this time (I promise), especially that this gave me a ton more ideas for the story.**

 **Thanks again, allanarcher777, you were of much help to me while I was writing this!**

 **No review replies this time but leave a review since I will reply in the next chapter.**

 **See ya in the next one.**


	11. Author's Note (Important)

**_(Before we start, I want to give a big shout out to my friend allanarcher777 for helping me through this period and I really recommend you check out his stories, they are amazing!)_**

* * *

 _ **I know you must be tired of this, but I'm sorry for not updating even though I said I was working on the next chapter as quick as a I can. I am working, but the process is slow since where I live there have been some protests, I think it went on international TV so you might have already seen or heard about it. My school cancelled two weeks last month because there were some protesters near our street, so they cancelled because they didn't want us getting hurt or even killed. Even though I managed to get enough work done in the chapter, now we're getting piles and piles of delayed work from different classes and I've stressing my butt off to get them done before the due date. Another reason is because I've been getting sick a lot, I did get a checkup and the doctor said that I have amoebas in my stomach, but now I'm better to at least get out of bed without needing to vomit, I can be on my phone and I'm getting the right treatment.**_

 _ **I've also wanted to say that I'm going to take a break from Loud Brawlers, yes, I know, but I've been forcing myself to write the chapter and when I re-read it, it didn't feel right and I'm currently re-writing it. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna not do anything.**_

 _ **You see, through all of this, I did manage to come up with various story ideas that I've discussing with Allan and I've been writing down a few chapters and other ideas that I've been coming up with; some are depressing, some are lighthearted, it depends on what my brain comes up with. This way I can let my brain refill on chapter ideas for Loud Brawlers, and I've also been getting amazing ideas from Allan as well and I thank him for that.**_

 _ **I'm gonna put in two one-shots that I've come up with, one of which is inspired by Gray's story from the youtube channel's, Storybooth, video "Jealous of my Twin Sister." (You can guess who's it gonna be about) and the other is one that I've come up with. Keep in mind that I might change the title when I do post it.**_

* * *

 **"I (Do)n't Care"**

 _Were you sad when your sibling moved out? Were you sad when you heard they were going off to college somewhere far away? Did you act like you didn't care and cried when you were alone? But did they ever promise that they will stop by as much as they could?_

 _In a big family, it's expected that at least one or two siblings would stop by every once in a while for a visit, especially considering how close they were, but that isn't the case for Lily. Especially when she begins to turn bitter._

 _Yet, that doesn't stop her tears from falling._

 _But, she doesn't care._

* * *

 **"Downshift"**

 _They've had their fights, they've their arguments._

 _They are polar opposites, they have different passions._

 _Yet, despite those things, they still remain close._

 _But those things changed when they entered high school, one becomes popular and the other stays in her shadow. They became more distanced because her twin always went out with her friends while she stayed at home with her pets, she never wanted to hang out with her anymore because of her habits. She wanted to be with her, she wanted them to be close again, so when she saw that opportunity._

 _She took it, and it wasn't what she expected._

* * *

 **I will leave you here. As I said, I'm going to take a break from this story for a while, but that's because I want to focus on these projects that I have in mind.**

 **See 'ya, for now.**


End file.
